Daddy's Little Cupid
by Lori94
Summary: Written for a challenge on TWCS. Nessie is Edward's ten year old daughter & she wants a new mom for her daddy. One day she finds the perfect nice lady: Bella, their new neighbor. Can she help them get together? M rating because of future lemons.
1. New Neighbor

_**Daddy's Little Cupid**_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The non-existent original characters and twisted plot are the property of me, Lori 94. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Chapter 1: Edward's POV **_

"C'mon dad… Nana's waiting dinner for us and I'm hungry!" Nessie yells as she runs to our front door. My sweet little princess was born almost 10 years ago. Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but she likes her nickname better. Nessie is an angel…most of the time…Her hair is just like mine, wavy with copper highlights… and her eyes are hazel, like her mom's were…and since my wife died from complications during childbirth, little Nessie has been my life. I've done everything I could to help her in and out of school…and I've done it with only the help of my parents and sister.

"Nana knows what time I get home, Ness, so she'll understand if we're late. Relax, sweetie." I say rolling my eyes. "You're definitely not going to go hungry."

"Duh, Dad… I know that! Look, I just got done with my homework and I wanna get over there quick so I can play with my baby cousin before he has to take his after dinner nap." She says rolling her eyes back at me.

"Ok, I guess I can freshen up over there. Let me grab a clean shirt. Take my keys and get in the car. I'll only be a minute." I say, thinking of my godson, little Hale Whitlock. Apparently it's a name that runs in my brother-in-law's family. Jasper and Alice had met in college and 'knew' they were soul-mates. When they graduated 2 years ago, they'd decided to get married and start having kids nice and early. Jasper is 25 and Alice is 24. My parents had been thrilled to have a grandson, but Nessie was still our little princess. So, I grab a plastic bag and stuff a clean shirt and my favorite facial cleanser into it. I set the alarm and run out the door to see Nessie waving shyly at the Burke house from the safety of the back seat of my Volvo. Our neighbor must be at the window, I think to myself, paying no mind to it.

My parents live just across town so it only takes 5 minutes to get there. As we pull up, my sister comes running out the door with her son in her arms. "Oh god, there's a bee! Oh, Edward…Save me from the bee! Kill it for me! You're always so good at that! Please…?"

"There's never a dull moment, huh?" I say to Nessie before running into the house. I know my mom's probably hiding since she and my sister are both deathly allergic to bee stings. Even Jasper can't catch and kill a bee as well as I can, so I'm always the hero in these cases. I sneak into the kitchen and see it right away. It's one of those annoying yellow-jackets and it's just sitting on the wall. I grab the fly swatter and swing.

Nessie has perfect timing as she opens the door just as I kill the thing. "C'mon, Aunt Ali, it's dead. Dad got it…as always. Now, it's time for dinner!"

She cautiously follows my daughter inside and places Hale into his highchair, not less than 10 feet from where the bee had been.

"Edward, did you get it, dear?" My mom's voice says from her bedroom.

"Yeah, mom, it's dead. You can come out now." I say. "It's safe."

Her door opens and she comes sweeping out. I hug her as she proclaims me her hero once again. "Your dad's been out in the yard BBQ-ing. Nessie, go and see if Grandpa is done yet."

The rest of the meal goes smoothly. Hours later, I realize that Nessie has school in the morning, so I say good-bye to my family and take her home to bed. "Bye, Mom…We'll see ya on Wednesday for dinner." I say as I kiss my mom good-bye.

She smiles and kisses my daughter, Nessie, good night. "Silly boy, you'll see me tomorrow night. I'm picking Ness up from school, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot!" I say, wondering where my head is at. Tomorrow is a PTA meeting and I had asked my mom and dad to watch her til late.

I drive us home and notice a U-haul truck parked in front of the next door neighbor's house. I guess the Burke family finally sold their house. It took them long enough…but who the hell was Nessie waving at when we left earlier if not Mrs. Burke? I'll have to go over tomorrow afternoon and introduce myself. Not only is that the neighborly thing to do, but I'll find out just who was going to be around my child. I pick my sleeping daughter up from the back seat and carry her to bed. As I tuck her in I take note of a few items that are out of place and straighten them up. Taking the dirty clothes to the laundry room, I also notice that one of the few family photos we own with my beautiful and loving wife, Nancy, is hiding on a shelf that's too low to see. I pick it up and stare at it for just a moment before placing it on my daughter's nightstand. I clean up the kitchen and take out the garbage.

As I step outside and then stroll down the driveway, I see a light turn on and the door opens at the old Burke place. I watch as a girl in glasses and old sweats walks out and unlocks the truck. Her brown hair is in a messy bun and she looks around 20 years old. I sigh in disappointment as I realize that she's way too young for me since I just turned 33 a few months back. I'm so busy watching her that I knock over my garbage cans making lots of noise. "Fudge!" I yell.

The girl is startled and looks over at me as I fall over. She smirks and puts down the box that she was carrying, and then she walks over to me. "Hi…I'm Bella Swan…I just moved in next door. Are you ok?" She says, leaning on my fence.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Bella… I just got distracted." I say, looking up at her.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around, Mr. …?" Bella says hopefully.

"Oh, sorry… Cullen… Edward Cullen." I answer her unasked question as I get up and brush myself off.

"Is that like 'Bond…James Bond…'? My dad always liked those 007 movies…" She smiles, but I sense the sadness behind it. "I used to watch with him…It was… our thing…"

I say nothing but wonder why she sounds that way. An awkward silence ensues until I realize I can start being neighborly right now. "Hey, listen… I'm pretty handy around the house… If you need any help with stuff… Don't hesitate to knock on my door… I mean, our door…I've got a ten year old daughter…Nessie would probably love to meet you."

She smirks again and nods. "Thanks… I'll remember that…I saw her when I got in this afternoon. She's cute… I love kids, so I'd love to meet her some time… Good night, Edward, it was very nice meeting you." Her hips sway slightly as I watch her walk back over to the box she'd put on the ground. She bends over, giving me a great view of her womanly bottom, then she picks it up properly and goes into the house leaving me with the biggest crush I've ever had in my life…

As I return to my house I feel the guilt start to crush me. I shouldn't feel that way, right? I've got the memory of Nancy… I've gotta think of Nessie. What would Nancy think of Bella…? No… I won't think of that. I miss my wife… I love my wife…I open the door and make my way to the kitchen where I find Nessie drinking a cup of water.

"What are you doing still awake?" I ask.

"I slept for a bit, but Mom woke me up…" Nessie says.

Startled, I stare at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a dream, Dad. In the dream I was walking in a park. I'd never been to this park, but anyhow, I was walking along and I heard voices. I stopped to look and it was you and the new neighbor-lady…" She says. "She's pretty, right? Anyway, I sat on a bench and just watched you for a few minutes, when Mom came up behind me. You and the neighbor-lady walked away from us…"

I break in. "Her name is Bella, Nessie."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Fine…You and Bella walked away from us but I stayed to talk to Mom. She said that you might not want to do what's good for you this time. She said you'd try to tell yourself it was wrong, but you need to finally move on…"

"Ness… I…" I start, shocked.

"I see it happening, Dad. It's been 10 years. Mom's gone… You need someone that's here…" She walks over to me. "You need someone who's alive…to help you live…Please Dad…? For me…?" She kisses my cheek and goes upstairs to bed, leaving me extremely confused and strangely abandoned.

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been over an hour since I pulled into my new garage… at my new home. I'm feeling so proud of myself. I bought a home without anyone's help…except the bank, because I do have a mortgage, but I made enough in the last 3 years to have a decent down payment for this house.

I got a peek of my neighbors too, and I think it's probably a small family. I saw a gorgeous guy and a little girl get into a car. She looked around 10 but he looked about my age, which happens to be 28. I haven't seen his wife yet though… but a man who looks like him just can't be single. I don't have that kind of luck.

My brother Emmett pulled up with my U-haul truck just minutes after I waved to the cute little girl as her dad drove off. He helped me get some of the boxes into the house and he's staying over night to take the truck back tomorrow. I figure it won't take too long before I'm totally moved in. So I set up my room while Em took care of the guest room. Now he's sleeping and I need the box of bathroom stuff so I can shower before bed. I throw my glasses on and try not to care that I'm just wearing an old pair of sweats and a tank top because I don't want to put my contacts back in or get into my jeans for a 5 second trip to the truck. I walk out to the U-haul and unlock it. Finding the box I want is easy because I labeled everything myself. Suddenly, I hear a loud crash and someone yells the word fudge…like it's a curse.

Startled, I look in the direction of the noise as the DILF falls over his trash cans. I smirk and put down the box that I'd been carrying, and then deciding that there's no time like the present to meet the new neighbor I walk over to him and lean on his fence, saying, "Hi…I'm Bella Swan…I just moved in next door. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Bella… I just got distracted." He says, looking up at me with the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around, Mr. …?" I say hoping he'll give me a name to go with my new 'girl-time' fantasy.

"Oh, sorry… Cullen… Edward Cullen." He says answering my question as he gets up and brushes himself off.

Remembering how my dad and I used to have James Bond marathons, I smile sadly. "Is that like 'Bond…James Bond…'? My dad always liked those 007 movies…I used to watch them with him…It was… our thing…" *Before the Alzheimer's caused him to forget who Em and I are.*

He says nothing and an awkward silence occurs until he says, "Hey, listen… I'm pretty handy around the house… If you need any help with stuff… Don't hesitate to knock on my door… I mean our door… I've got a ten year old daughter… Nessie would probably love to meet you."

"Thanks… I'll remember that…" I smirk and nod. "I saw her when I got in this afternoon. She's cute… I love kids, so I'd love to meet her some time… Good night, Edward, it was very nice meeting you." I say as I turn to get my box and go inside. I walk back over to the box I'd gotten from the truck and bend over at the hip before remembering that the proper way to do it is to bend at the knees and lift with the legs. Finally I get into the house and close the door when my brother appears out of nowhere to scare me. "Emmett…! What the hell?"

"I woke up when I heard some voices through my window and so I peeked and saw you talking to the guy next door." He says. "I heard you say something about James Bond…"

I tell him about the way Edward introduced himself and he laughs until he remembers dad's condition too.

"Hey, didn't you and Dad…?" He says quietly.

I just nod and tell him that I'm going to bed now. Once I get into the shower, I start to think. I didn't see a ring on his finger…does that mean he's not married? Not necessarily… but it makes it less likely…right? I dunno… As these thoughts roam my head, I can't help but picture Edward and Nessie…I wonder what that's short for…I picture us walking along in a park and find myself wishing for impossible things.


	2. Her Brother

_**Chapter 2**__**: Bella's POV**_

The beeping of a horn wakes me from a sound sleep. I cover my head with a pillow, but still hear the repetitive noise.

"Bye, Ness…! Have a good day at school, and be good for Nana when you come home!" I hear Edward yell from their front door.

Peeking out my window, I see her run out of the house and get into a car with another girl in the back seat.

I throw a robe on and walk down the hall stepping out onto my porch. "Hey, Edward… 'Good morning' to you too."

"I'm so sorry, Bella… Did Maria wake you up? I'll have to talk to her about that." He says as he picks up a briefcase.

"Would you? I don't like to wake up this early when I don't have to." I say sleepily.

He smirks sympathetically and says, "Sure, sorry! Listen, we can talk whenever you want but right now, I have an appointment to get to…so… I'll see you later?"

"Sure…" I say as Emmett runs out of my house toward the truck.

Edward's face betrays his surprise. Emmett is only wearing a pair of boxers. Not good…

"I gotta go…See ya, Bella…" He sounds disappointed.

"Edward… it's not what you think…" I say in inexplicable desperation.

He waves me off and gets into his car. As he drives off, I swear he's glaring at Em.

"What's his problem?" Emmett says, carrying the next 2 boxes.

"You, Emmett…" I say. "You are his problem. You're running around half dressed and he has a little girl, Em. You just made him think I'm going to have strange men over at all hours of the day and night!"

"…But I'm your brother…" He states cluelessly.

"Yeah… I know that and you know that, but he just met me and you could be Mr. Booty Call or something!" I yell at him.

He cracks up.

I sigh. "When he comes back, I'll introduce you and if you could stay dressed, I'm sure it would ease his mind."

He nods. "Ok, Bells, I'll be good… He had a sweet set of wheels, you know."

I can see that my little brother has an interest in Edward's Volvo. "Yeah, but a guy like him probably has sweeter rides then that. If you make a good second impression, he might let you look in his garage. So, get some clothes on and help me finish. After we're done, I'll watch a movie with you…"

Emmett just sighs.

"Your choice of movie…?" I say slyly.

He gets excited. "Fast and Furious…?"

I laugh and nod.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get my big sister moved into her new house!" He yells.

"Hey, I'm only a year older than you!" I say, slapping his chest.

"I know, Bells… I know." He yells after me.

I run to my room to throw on my jeans and contacts as well as a plain top and clip to keep my hair out of the way. I'll only be unpacking and watching TV today; nothing exciting. I'll just get some of the lighter boxes from the truck. I unlock the U-haul and reach for a box. "Ok, Em, we can spend the day setting up the living-room and my office area, but I want all the boxes out of the truck by the time we go to sleep tonight." As a novelist and Pampered Chef Consultant, I need a nice organized workspace to help keep me productive.

The day goes fairly smooth. Although, when my dad's old friend, Billy Black, sent his son, Jacob, to paint my house, a few weeks ago, he painted a few windows shut, but Emmett fixed that and now I'll have to re-paint them. We got done with my bedroom and private bath, as well as the living-room, kitchen, guest bedroom/office and general bathroom. That leaves the dining-room, the backyard and the garage for tomorrow.

Emmett is in the kitchen and cooking dinner already. He's great in the food department, whereas I had to learn when I started selling Pampered Chef.

I'm arranging the knick-knacks on the entertainment center when I hear a car pull up. Peeking out my window, I see the little girl next door hugging a sweet looking older lady. She can't possibly be the 'Nana' that Edward had been talking about…can she? She doesn't look old enough to have a son my age. I wander out onto the porch to maybe say hi… Who am I kidding…? I'm trying to get noticed because I want an excuse to get Edward to talk to me later. He's hot and I didn't see or hear about a wife yet so, maybe there's hope…I sit on the plastic temporary furniture and promptly fall flat on my ass.

Suddenly, I hear a small voice say, "Hi, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen... it's nice to meet you. Would you please date my dad?"

I get up and look around wondering where the lady who'd been with her is and want to laugh but she sounds so serious that I just turn and hold out my hand. "I'm Bella and it's very nice to meet you too, Renesmee…Your dad and I met last night but he called you Nessie…May I call you that too?"

She grins and shakes my hand. "Yes, please. I like it better because it's easier to say…so will you…?"

I decide to see how serious she really is about this. I play dumb. "Will I what…?"

She rolls her eyes. "Will you date my dad, silly?"

"What about your mom?" I ask with a sigh. "Won't she mind if he starts dating?"

"No, my mom died a few weeks after I was born…" She says softly.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry…" I trail off.

"It's ok… I wish I knew her, but she visits me in dreams. Anyway, he has her permission to start dating so I think you should date him, ok?" she says.

"I don't know, sweetie… he hasn't asked me…" I tell her wondering what she could mean by that.

"Can't you ask him? He hasn't dated since before I was born and that's a really long time…!" Nessie asks. "Maybe he forgot how it works…"

"Nessie, we need to get your schoolwork done, honey!" The older woman says.

"Who is that?" I ask the little girl.

"Nana, c'mere…!" She calls out. "That's my Nana. She's taking care of me after school today because my dad had a PTA meeting to go to. She's the bestest Nana in the whole world."

I grin as Edward's mom joins us.

"Nessie, go hit the books. C'mon, I know you like to be done before your father gets home!" She says to her grand-daughter before turning to face me. "Hi, I understand you've met my son and his daughter. I'm Esme Cullen. You'll see me around here often… and you are…?"

I grin. "Bella Swan…It's nice to meet the bestest Nana in the whole world."

She blushes. "I'm actually her only grandmother. Her mother's parents died while Nancy and Edward were still just dating. It's sweet that she calls me that, though."

"Out of intense curiosity, did you hear what she was just saying?" I ask her.

"No, dear, was she being fresh? Do I need to have a word with her?" Esme asks.

I chuckle. "Oh, nothing like that…She's an incorrigible little thing though…She told me that I should date her father…can you imagine?"

A small smile appears on Esme's face. "Well, he has been alone for almost 10 years… Now, we've got to go or Nessie will be very late in getting her homework done!"

"Ok, I'm ready, Nana!" Nessie says running into the house. "See you later Bella!"

"Bye!" I call out, waving as they close the door.

"Who was that, Bells?" Emmett says startling me.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me, Em! You scared me! Anyway, that was the 'guy next door's daughter and mother." I say telling him about Nessie's idea.

"You haven't dated in a while either, Bells. You might want to think about it." Emmett reminds me.

"Thanks for the reminder, Em…" I grumble thinking about my last relationship as Emmett leads me into the kitchen to eat.

His name was Mike. Not only had I not had a date in a while, but I hadn't had sex with anyone other than my right hand or my pink vibrator in almost 18 months. Mike did not have the ability to find my clit with 2 hands and map and that was one of the 2 reasons I broke up with him. The other reason is that he was just boring. We'd go out to eat and he'd always take me to the same place where he'd order the same dish every time. When I broke up with him, I'd taken him there and dumped him before we ordered so he'd have the food as a consolation.

"Bells, are you sure you don't want me to stay another day? I'll stay and help you, Tanya can wait!" My brother says.

"Emmett! I thought you really liked this one! Go to that party with her tomorrow night, and have some fun! I'll be fine… Besides, I can always ask the new neighbors to help. They're friendly…" I giggle.

_**Edward's POV**_

She's got a boyfriend! I can't believe I was considering getting involved with a woman who's got a boyfriend! When I saw the guy run into the front yard in just HIS BOXERS, I was astounded to find myself a little jealous. It's not like Bella's mine…not in any way, shape, or form. It's just that, when I think of her with someone else, I want to punch something…

A small amused feminine voice echoes through my head. _'It's because you want her to be yours, you silly stubborn man.'_

"Nancy…" I whisper to myself in quiet recognition as I drive home from the PTA meeting. "I feel so stupid, Nan… I miss you so much but I know you're never coming back." I pull off to the side of the road next to the cemetery where my wife is buried, and since it's closed for the night, I just sit in my car and talk to her. "I'm sure you've seen her. She's new to the neighborhood. Her name is Bella…and she's cute… I like her. I wonder how she'd get along with Nessie… Man…Nessie is going to flip! She's dead set on me and Bella. I'll have to tell her that Bella's got a boyfriend."

"_I think you should talk to her, Eddie…it might not be what you were thinking…Try it, baby…for Nessie... Be your usual charming self. She'll never know what hit her."_ Nancy's voice was always persuasive.

"Ok, babe…Because you asked…" I say as I put the car in drive.

Pulling up the driveway, a few moments later, I notice 2 things. My mom and Bella's boyfriend are at the fence talking…and both houses are dark.

I get out of the car with my briefcase and walk toward the door, when my mom calls me over. "Edward, come here, son. Nessie and I met Bella, today. She's very sweet…this is Emmett…he's Bella's b-…"

I cut her off not wanting to hear the truth from someone else's lips. "Boyfriend…I know, I saw him this morning…Nice to meet you… Mom, why's the house dark?"

Emmett laughs loudly. "She thought that's the impression I'd given. No, man, I'm her younger brother!"

Shock floods through me but that is diluted by the strange feeling of relief that joins it.

The feminine voice breaks into my thoughts again. _"I told you there was an explanation, Eddie."_

"Nessie went to bed, honey…" Mom says. "So I turned out all the lights except the hallway. It saves energy, you know."

"Her brother…? You walk around in your boxers in front of your sister?" I say in shock. "Alice would've skinned me or at least made such fun of me that I'd never be able to look her in the eye again!"

"Yeah, well, B's cool like that. Anyway, with Bella asleep, I was just talking to Esme, and she says you're off tomorrow…" He says.

I confirm this with a nod.

"Well, Bella's gonna need help, if you wouldn't mind…" He replies.

"Sure, no problem… I just have to drop Nessie off at school but then I'm all hers." I inform him.

"Great! I feel better knowing Bella's got friendly neighbors to help her out. I'm off in the morning…back to college and my girlfriend, but I graduate at the end of the semester, so…" Emmett says.

"That's great Emmett. I'm happy for you. So, what kind of help does Bella need?" I ask.

"She just needs to arrange the dining-room and back yard furniture…" He says. "Of course, the garage needs organizing too…but after that all that's left is to hang some pictures and repaint a few window sills…Damn, she's going to kill me when she finds out I asked you…"

"Asked in general or me specifically?" I ask feeling hurt.

He sighs. "She hates to be a bother to anyone… She'll be upset that I'm putting you out and then she'll think that she's a burden…"

"Emmett…she doesn't have to know you asked." My mom's face takes on a sly, almost mischievous look. "Edward could just show up at her door after he's dropped Nessie off and ask if he can help. She'd never know."

I snort. "I have a suggestion. Can you both be a little quiet?"

They stare at me for a moment.

"Em, we can put the back yard in order right now…" I propose.

"And she'll wake up to think the furniture fairy did it all! Great idea, Edward…!" Emmett gets excited. "She has a diagram for how she thought it should go. It's attached to one of the planters."

I tell my mom to just hold the gate while Emmett and I go to the truck and unload the back yard furniture. There's an outdoor dining set with an umbrella and 6 chairs. She also has some small tables and a few medium sized planters. Last, but not least she has a high tech grill and some stuff to go in the shed. So, we follow her diagram for the yard and can't wait to do the rest with Bella tomorrow…if she lets me…

* * *

Thanks again to my wonderful beta! hnwhitlock2000, you're great!


	3. Welcome to the Neighborhood

_**Chapter 3: Edward's POV**_

I wake up and go down to the kitchen. Peeking out into Bella's yard, I see that the note is still on her umbrella, so I guess she's still asleep.

"Morning, Daddy…What are you looking at?" Nessie asks popping up in front of me, through my legs.

"Nothing, Ness…go, get ready for school. I'm driving today and then I'm going to offer Bella some help to finish moving in." I inform her.

"Bella's nice. I'm glad you're helping her! Can I have Reese's Puffs cereal for breakfast today, Dad?" She asks.

"Yeah, Ness, you can have cereal…How do you know Bella's nice?" I ask startled.

"Nana and I met her in the yard yesterday. I like her. She's pretty and nice…but she never answered my question…" My little girl shrugs and digs into her bowl. "Oh, well, I'll just have to ask her again later…unless you want to ask her for me…"

"That's right; Nana told me you both met her. Sure, I'll ask for you." I know I'm asking for trouble but, I really want to know what question Nessie asked our new neighbor. "What did you ask…?" I ask before taking a sip of coffee.

"If she would date you…" She says matter-of-factly.

My eyes widen as I choke on my coffee, spitting it into the sink and coughing. I glare at my daughter. "You did what…?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "I asked her if she would date you."

"What did she say to that?" I ask as my face heats up.

"She wanted to know what my mom would think about you dating. That kind of confused me at first but then I realized she didn't know you weren't married." She pauses to finish her cereal. "So I told her about mom being in heaven."

"…And then?" I ask, wanting to know what exactly I'm in for.

"Then I asked her again and she said that you hadn't asked her. The boy asks the girl on a date…right, Dad?" Nessie looks up at me. "So, now that you're going to ask her, she'll probably say yes…right?" She asks as she rinses her bowl.

I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to keep my composure.

"Dad, why is your face all red?" She asks.

"No reason, Ness. Go and brush your teeth so we can pick Annie up for school." I sigh heavily, thinking that this is going to be a long day. I start the car with my remote and wait for Nessie at the front door. Once we're both in the car, I tell her that I need to talk to her friend's mom before we go so she and Annie should just wait in the car. Pulling up in front of Maria and Annie's house, I get out and walk to the door, knocking when I get there. The door opens to reveal Maria still in her nightgown. I know she does this to try and lure me in, and while she's single, she's just not my type. "Hi, Maria, I need to ask you a favor." I say as Annie runs past me to join my daughter in the Volvo.

"Sure, Eddie…what can I do for you?" She asks, leaning on the doorframe.

Sighing, I reply. "First of all, I've repeatedly asked that you call me 'Edward'. Secondly, I've got neighbors who'd appreciate it if you'd stop beeping your horn when you come to pick up Nessie for school. It's too early for the noise and I've gotten a request for it to stop. I usually send Ness to your door and I think it would only be courteous if you'd do the same."

"Oh, alright, I can do that." Maria answers.

I thank her and get into the car. I drive the girls to school and think I'm getting off Scot-free. _'Nessie forgot to make sure I was going to ask Bella out.'_

Suddenly, Nessie turns around and runs back to the car. "You're going to ask her right, Daddy?"

I sigh. "Maybe, and that's all you're getting from me. Do you have lunch money?"

She says she does and then tells me to have fun with Bella.

It's a good thing I know Bella's not seeing anyone at the moment. If the day goes well and it comes up, maybe I'll invite her over on Saturday. Nessie and I get lunch delivered every Saturday and sometimes we rent a movie too. Maybe it'll be less awkward if Nessie's with us. Getting home, I look out the kitchen window. The note is gone. She's awake and hopefully ready to talk.

_**Bella's POV**_

When I wake up the next morning, and wander down to the kitchen, I find a bowl of my favorite cereal (Reese's Puffs) waiting for the milk. There's a note next to it.

_**Sis, breakfast is on me. Think about the kid's idea.  
**__**I'm gonna miss you, so call me whenever you have a sec.  
**__**Enjoy your day, Em**_

I smile and shake my head. "Oh, Em… I'll miss you, too, you big oaf."

It's then that I notice the door to my back yard is just slightly ajar. I frown and walk over to it. I look out over my lovely back yard and see that everything looks normal. There's nothing but the expected furniture and planters, so I turn to close the door. That's when it hits me that Emmett and I didn't set up the yard yesterday! I run out the door and see a note on my umbrella. It's in unfamiliar handwriting on the back of my diagram.

_**Dear Bella,  
**__**I did this to welcome you to the neighborhood. Enjoy your time here.  
**__**Your friend, the Furniture Fairy**_

I giggle. "Sure, the 'furniture fairy' was here. Oh, Em…You are something else. I love you, little brother!" As I grab the milk from the fridge, I wonder for a moment who'd written the note, before sitting down and pouring it into my cereal. I sigh and resign myself to not knowing.

About ½ an hour later, I just finish getting dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, when the doorbell rings. I jog to the door and open it to find Edward Cullen on my doorstep.

"Hi, Edward…Uhmmm, what's up…?" I say trying to sound casual.

"Hey, I'm off from work today…so I thought we could continue our conversation from yesterday." He says.

"Well, I've got some work to do today…" I tell him. "So unless you'd like to help me move my dining-room furniture and repaint some window sills…not to mention, hang a few pictures…then it's…"

"Fine, where do we start?" He asks, interrupting me.

"Really…? I'm not putting you out? You don't have something better to do?" I ask.

"If I did, I wouldn't have offered. Bella, please…Let me help." He says softly.

I sigh. "Thanks, I was wondering how I'd get the dining-table and chairs in here without help." I gasp. "Oh, by the way…The guy that was here yesterday…!"

"…Is your business, Bella. You're young and you'll have visitors and parties." Edward says following me to the dining-room. "It's to be expected. You're not accountable to me. I'd like to request that you keep the noise level as low as possible, though."

"Yes, but as my neighbor you must have a concern that I'm going to have strange people just loitering or streaking in front of your daughter." I say blushing. "…and I'm not much of a partier. I've outgrown that phase of my life."

"It's nice that you're concerned about the welfare of Nessie…but having met your brother late last night, I am sure you'll be a great influence on her." He says. "What do you mean you've outgrown partying? You should barely be getting started. You can't be older than…21."

"That's sweet of you to say, but I'll actually be 29 next September." I tell him.

He stares at me. "Well…" He stops to clear his throat. "Let's get to work then…"

I nod. "Here's the dining-room. I think the table fits best long-ways and the buffet and hutch will look best along that wall."

He nods. "Can you hold one side of the table and buffet, or should I get James from across the street to help? He's retired and likes to be of some use to his neighbors. His wife Victoria is a lovely woman. She babysat when my mother and sister couldn't."

I bite my lip. "Well…If you're sure he won't mind…"

He smirks, pulls out his phone and dials in one motion. "Jimmy, hi… Yeah, it's Edward… Listen, I'm helping out our newest neighbor. The Burkes sold and Bella Swan is almost finished moving in. I need a bit of help moving a table and buffet…See ya soon." Turning to me, he says. "He and Vicky are on their way over."

I smile as a lock of my brown hair falls from my ponytail. "Thanks. I have yet to meet anyone other than you and Nessie, so this will be a good thing."

Edward steps toward me and tucks it back behind my ear. "Bella, my daughter said she asked you a question…yesterday…"

"Yes…" I whisper.

The doorbell rings interrupting us.

"We can discuss it later. Let's go bring the furniture in. It's not like there's a 'furniture fairy' to get stuff like that done, right?" He winks and goes to open the door, leaving me staring after him. Edward soon comes back with a nice looking, slightly older then us, couple. "Jimmy, Victoria, this is Bella Swan."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Bella." Jimmy says.

I shake each of their hands and take the basket that Vicky is holding out to me. "What's this…?" I ask.

"It's just a basket of goodies to help acquaint you with businesses in the area. We have a few bagels from the shop on Main Street and coupons for the cinema as well as the hair salon and bookstore and a few others. Enjoy." Victoria says. "Now let's get to work, boys! You 2 take care of the furniture. Bella, what can you and I do?"

"Well, I need to paint some window sills and hang some picture frames." I tell her.

Vicky sounds excited now. "Perfect, I'll take the painting and you can take the pictures."

By the time we're done, it's time for Edward to meet Nessie at his house. As I'm showing them all out, Edward lingers.

"Bella, my daughter and I have a Saturday ritual. Lunch and a movie rental…would you care to join us this weekend?" He asks.

I blush and nod. "That sounds like fun…I'll come over about 11:30 then?"

Edward smiles, "Yeah…11:30 is perfect. Enjoy your week."

* * *

_**AN: Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.**_

_**Also: Thanks, once again, to hnwhitlock for being my beta!**_


	4. The Nondate Date

_**Chapter 4: Bella's POV**_

Saturday morning:

My eyes pop open. I look at the clock. "It's 9:45…Holy cow!" I run to the shower and quickly clean myself up. Still wrapped in my soft fluffy towel, I run to my closet. Thinking about some things I learned about Edward in the past few days. In conversations with Edward, Esme, and Nessie, I was bombarded with little bits of info.

Edward told me about Maria and several of the other ladies he'd been dodging over the years. _"Maria is so very off-putting. She just doesn't stop. When I spoke to her about not honking the horn in the mornings, she called me Eddie instead of Edward. She and her friends dress like sluts… They wear such low-cut necklines and short skirts… They're so persistent in their pursuit of me, that every summer, for the past 5 years, I've had a big party and invited all the single men that my family and I know, but this year that's out of the question. My single friends and cousins have assimilated to couples life."_ When I asked, he had proceeded to tell me a few of his many strategies in doing this. Sometimes he'd gotten them to agree to meet him somewhere and conveniently 'gotten lost' trying to find the place. He even admitted to pretending to be gay for a year or 2 just to get some of them off his back.

Hours later, Nessie had shown me a picture that she'd drawn_. "Look, Bella, I drew this for art and got an A! It's my daddy and me and we're in front of our house but I colored the house blue because it's his favorite color…and I'm in a dress because Dad likes when girls are fenimine and stuff!"_ I'd mildly corrected her, asking if she had meant to say 'feminine' and she nodded and ran off, leaving me confused. Edward told me later that she wasn't upset by me correcting her; she just needed to write something down for a school vocabulary project.

The day after those tid-bits, I ran into Esme in the grocery store. We were speaking about cosmetics and she mentioned something interesting_. "You know, Bella, one of the things Edward was so happy about with our Nessie is that she got my mother's curls and natural beauty, because when she grows up she won't need lots of make-up and other 'improvements'."_

In light of all that, I'd decided to wear a ruffled blue blouse and denim jeans. I also knew that I wouldn't need to go overboard with make-up and I'd make my normally straight hair into waves instead. I was glad, because I hate to wear make-up anyway.

So at 11:43, wearing my flowy blue blouse, denim jeans, and a pair of ballet flats, with just a touch of concealer, blush, and lip gloss, I walk slowly toward the front door of the house next to mine.

_**Edward's POV**_

Over the past few days I've spoken to Bella a number of times. I'm glad Bella's fully settled in at her home. I'm also glad that Nessie has pushed for us to get together. When we were moving the furniture, I'd spoken to Jimmy.

He was happy to see younger people moving into the neighborhood. _"It'll bring new life into the place. You'll see, Edward."_

I'd been relieved to learn that she was older than I'd originally thought. If we did get together, at least I wouldn't be accused of 'robbing the cradle'. When I went home that day, I'd gotten to the front door just in time to let Nessie and Annie in.

"_Annie's staying for a while daddy. Her mom has to go grocery shopping and we have something to do for school."_ She said running past me and then stopping short. _"Did you ask her Dad? Did you?"_

"_Sort of; she's joining us on Saturday."_ I told her.

She frowned. _"…for our usual lunch and a movie? But, I thought…"_

"_Is that ok, honey? What's wrong?" _I asked. _"Oh, Ness, I should've asked you first before I brought her in on our special day…"_

She shrugged. _"No, Dad, that's not it. I just thought a date is supposed to be just the girl and the boy. So, why include me?"_

I sighed. _"Nessie…Look, neither of us has done the dating thing in a while. I thought it would be less awkward if you were there."_

"_What's awkward?"_ She asked then.

"_You tell me. Go find our thesaurus, and look it up."_ I suggested.

Her eyes flew wide and she said, _"That works perfectly! The thing I'm supposed to do with Annie for school is to expand our vocal library…no that's not right…vocabulary!"_ She ran to my office and found the right book then asked me to spell it. Annie had a pencil and her notebook open and I saw her write down everything Nessie said next. _"The word 'awkward' means uncomfortable or embarrassing." _

"_Right, I didn't want us to be uncomfortable, so I invited Bella for lunch and a movie so you and I can get to know her together."_ I explained. _"Maybe we'll have some one-on-one time after the movie. Ok, honey?"_

She'd expressed her approval of my plan and over the next few days I caught Nessie and my mom having private conversations with Bella. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

Now it's Saturday morning and I'm getting antsy. I've been up and dressed since 10 and I'm pacing the hallway. She's late… Is she coming? She said she'd come… Why isn't she here? It's not like she can get lost; she lives right next door. I start to open the door to go look for her, when Nessie grabs my hand.

"Daddy, relax." Nessie says making me sigh. "She's probably still getting ready. Why don't we get the take-out menus and she'll get here soon. It's only 11:35 anyway."

"Ok, Ness. Hey, why are you all dressy? Should I change?" I ask, seeing my daughter in one of her best skirts and a pretty top with a ruffle on the neckline.

"I'm just wearing my denim skirt and a girly top, daddy. This is called casual." She rolls her eyes at me. "…and no, you look great …for a REGULAR Saturday. Just change the shirt. You're more dad then boyfriend, right now. You need something in the middle."

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a pair of light-wash jeans with a navy blue polo that Nessie had bought me for Father's Day last year; it has the silhouette of Tinkerbell on the left shoulder and under that it says 'Dad'. I guess she's right. I run to the bedroom and take out a light blue dress shirt just as the doorbell rings. My mind begins to race. Bella's here! Oh, my gosh; she's here. What do I do? I throw the shirt on and start to button it.

"Dad…! Bella's here! We're in the living-room, looking at the menus!" Nessie yells.

I finish buttoning and run down the hall. "Hi, Bella; how's everything?" I ask.

She looks up and I see her eyes as she giggles a little.

Nessie sighs and trudges over to me. "Dad, can't you do anything?" She pushes me into the hall again and re-buttons my shirt for me.

Apparently, I'd done it a little out of sequence, but I didn't care because Bella's here and she looks amazing. She's wearing jeans and a blouse… but the blouse is blue. Did she know that blue's my favorite color? Her face, as she'd looked at me, was so pretty; I don't think she'd used much make-up today. I wonder if she ever uses a lot of make-up. The waves in her hair are framing her face so beautifully that I want to reach out and touch them. I never thought I'd experience this feeling again…not this strongly, but that must be what this is… I don't even think it was like this with Nancy. Speaking of which, I haven't heard her commenting in my head since the day I met Emmett and decided to help Bella finish up with the house. Nancy is the mother of my child…I shouldn't feel like this about someone else so easily, dang it all!

"Edward, are you alright?" I hear Bella ask. "Nessie's worried, tell me you're ok, or I'm calling your mother."

I shake myself out of my daze. "No, I'm ok…I just got a little nervous and confused. Ness, baby, come here."

My poor daughter looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for pushing! I'm sorry you're feeling nervous and stuff. You don't have to do this if you don't want to! I just want you to be happy!" She starts to cry.

"What's she talking about?" Bella asks.

"I have to talk to Nessie for a minute, Bella." I say cradling my little girl. "I'll explain in a minute. I promise."

"Do you want me to leave?" She asks, understanding.

"NO!" I say, in a panicked voice. "No, please, can you call my mom? The number is on the pad there. Nessie will need her in a bit." I point to it and take my daughter to the other room. "Ness, listen… I'm ok. I was feeling some weird feelings and they scared me. It wasn't your fault, baby."

She sniffs. "Are you sure?" When I nod, she asks, "What would scare you, Daddy?"

"Lots of things scare me, Ness." I sigh. "I think what I felt when I saw Bella just then, was close to what I felt for Mommy… It made me nervous, Ness. I never thought I could feel that way again and it confused me. Do you understand?"

She nods and holds me tighter. "I love you, Daddy! I was just so scared because you stood there and didn't say anything while I was talking to you and then Bella came in and you…"

"Hush, now honey, you're alright… We're all just fine. Nana's coming and you'll sit here with her while Bella and I talk. Are you ok with that?" I reassure her.

She nods and dabs at her eyes.

"Nana said to tell you she's on her way, sweetie." Bella says. "Edward, I'll be on the front porch."

Moments later, I hear my mother join us. I tell her what happened and then I tell them both about the thoughts that have been going around in my head. "Edward, just explain things to Bella. I'm sure she'll understand, honey."

"I hope it's that easy…" I say grabbing a framed picture of Nancy as I walk through the hall on my way out to meet her.

_**Bella's POV**_

I walk out onto the porch and sit on the rocking chair. Esme pulls up and runs into the house, barely noticing me.

Minutes later, Edward comes out to join me. He sits on the footstool in front of me. "Bella, I'm sorry about all this."

"It's alright, Edward. You got nervous and confused about something; your daughter needs you. We can do this another time." I tell him as I place my hand on his shoulder. We both gasp. My fingers tingle as I continue to stare at him.

"Please don't go…?" He says as he holds something out to me.

I take it and look down into the hazel eyes of a woman I've never met. "Is this Nancy?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes… She was the only woman I've ever felt an emotional attachment to. She was a beautiful person, inside and out. I loved her from the moment I met her." He sighs. "Bella, I know we haven't known each other for long, but when I saw you and Nessie in the living-room, before… I was overwhelmingly drawn to you. I wanted to…"

"You wanted to…what…?" I ask softly.

Edward takes a deep breath. "I wanted to run my fingers through your hair. I wanted to touch your face and even kiss you."

I can't speak. I'm thoroughly shocked. We've only known one another for less than a week. How can his feelings truly be this strong? Yet, how can his motives be anything but pure when he has a daughter to think about? Speaking of Nessie… "What did Nessie mean when she said 'I'm so sorry for pushing you'?" I ask.

He chuckles, awkwardly. "In case you hadn't noticed, my little angel has been trying to set us up."

I feel my lips twitch as I hold back a giggle. "How could I miss it when she walked right up to me, introduced herself and asked me to date her father; all in one breath?"

"Oh God…She didn't!" He winces.

I just smile and nod my head. "She's a sweet kid, Edward…and I love her. Listen, you're a great guy, and I can totally see that anyone would be lucky to have a man like you in their lives, but I got out of an unsatisfying relationship a little while ago and I just want someone who is going to put me first. I don't think you can do that. I also have some things that will be complicating my life soon. I don't think that you and Nessie want to deal with that." I get up to leave.

His hand stops me as he cups my face. "Why don't you let me and Nessie decide what we want to deal with? I like you Bella. I like you alot. I may not be able to put you first, but I want you to be one of the most important people in my life. Please stay…?"

What should I say? What does a person say to that? I mean, I want to stay…but should I? Will he freak out again if I do? If I say no, how can I continue to live here? He's a sweet and friendly guy who has a delightful daughter… Besides, he did promise to feed me and he has yet to deliver!

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000 for being my beta! I'd like to let you all know, that I'm a judge in a new contest and I created a C2.

Please be 18 or older if you are going to read the stories or enter the contest. Remove the ()

Dommella's Dungeon:  
http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/


	5. Complications

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_Listen, you're a great guy, and I can totally see that anyone would be lucky to have a man like you in their lives, but I got out of an unsatisfying relationship a little while ago and I just want someone who is going to put me first. I don't think you can do that. I also have some things that will be complicating my life soon. I don't think that you and Nessie want to deal with that." I get up to leave._

_His hand stops me as he cups my face. "Why don't you let me and Nessie decide what we want to deal with? I like you Bella. I like you alot. I may not be able to put you first, but I want you to be one of the most important people in my life. Please stay…?"_

_What should I say? What does a person say to that? I mean, I want to stay…but should I? Will he freak out again if I do? If I say no, how can I continue to live here? He's a sweet and friendly guy who has a delightful daughter… Besides, he did promise to feed me and he has yet to deliver!_

**_Chapter 5: Bella's POV_**

"Ok, Edward…but, if we're going to do this, we've got to go slow. I want us to talk and have all the details…no secrets…" I trail off and sigh.

We look up as Esme and Nessie join us. "Bella, it sounds like you and my son have things to talk about. Nessie's coming to my house for the night, Edward. We don't need to confuse the issues." Esme says, patting my shoulder comfortingly. "I'll be seeing you, Bella."

I watch Edward kiss his mom and daughter good-bye before he sits back down. "What would you like for lunch, Bella? Chinese is always good, but as my guest, it's your choice."

"How's the local Italian food?" I ask.

"Italian is my favorite." He smiles and rifles through the menus to hand to the correct one.

I make my pick and hear him order 2 Chicken Marsala dishes to be delivered. "You like that too?" I say blushing lightly.

"Marsala is my favorite Italian meal. Come to the kitchen and I'll set the table while you talk." He encourages me.

Realizing that we have quite a lot in common, I agree and follow him back inside thinking about what I need to tell him. I like him so much…too much. I don't want my issues to send him running, but at the same time, he needs to know so they don't have an adverse effect on his little girl.

**_Edward's POV_**

"So what kind of complications are you expecting, Bella?" I ask, bracing myself.

"It's not all about me specifically. My dad has Alzheimer's." As she speaks, a tear falls down the side of her face. "It's pretty bad and I visit him for a few hours, 3 days a week, even though he hardly knows me or my brother anymore! He'll recognize me maybe one time out of a month."

I gasp. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"I'll be ok…It's just very emotional to deal with…" She tries to smile. "It kills me a little bit more every time I show up and my father asks me who I am and what my name is…The doctors had told me that it wouldn't help if he lived with me, because I'd have to be focused on him 24/7. I can't give him that kind of attention and keep writing as well as selling kitchen products!"

"Of course not…" I frown and take out the silverware. "Plus, you don't have the training to properly deal with health problems that might arise."

"Yes, that's true, but I miss him so much and sometimes I think if I could just see him every day…" She trails off.

I cringe. "…He wouldn't forget you so easily…?"

She nods. "Yeah…"

"It might make it harder on you though. What if you woke up one day, he didn't remember you and ran out the door to get hit by a car? You'd blame yourself for the rest of your life." I watch her think that through.

"You're right… I know you are, but part of me thinks that I'm abandoning him at that nursing home." She says defensively.

"Bella, you can't think like that! He's in a safe place with lots of attention and he's getting the medical care that he needs." I reassure her. "You haven't abandoned him either. You said it yourself, you visit 3 times a week and your brother visits once a month. You're taking care of him the best way you can."

Bella blinks. "Yeah, you're right…Anyway, I've got Em, but he's at college til the end of the semester and only sees me and Dad once a month. I talk to him every other day. We e-mail in between and sometimes when he takes little day trips he'll even send me a postcard. He'll be moving in with me for a bit when he graduates and he'll need a job and a car of his own… I love them and take care of them as well as I'm able to."

"Yeah, I had a question that I didn't get to ask him. Why is he still in college? He's only a year younger then you. I would've expected him to be out for a while by now." I say.

"He's the type to take his time. He only took a few credits at a time so that he had time to study and party, and by staying longer he got to party longer." She grins. "He says I should've done the same thing, but if I had we'd never be able to keep dad in the home. It's expensive and I'm barely scraping by with the mortgage, the bills and the nursing home. I've been selling kitchen products since before I went into college at 20. When I graduated, almost 6 years ago, I started writing…a few articles in the local newspaper, a science-fiction book and even a dime store romance novel."

"Really…? I'd love to read your work." I say with a grin.

She blushes and the doorbell rings.

I go to the door and get the food. "Hey, Ben…I guess it's the end of your shift?"

"Yup, and Angie's waiting so hurry up and gimme my money!" Our neighbor from down the street laughs. Ben Cheney works at the Italian restaurant in town and sometimes if he's going home when I order, he'll pay for our food and deliver it so I just have to pay him back. I always throw in a tip like I would for any delivery boy.

"Bella, come meet another neighbor." I call.

"Who's Bella?" Ben asks, handing me the box of food.

"Me…" She says as she joins me at the door. "Hi, Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you…?"

"Ben…" He says as he shakes her hand. "I'm Ben Cheney. My wife, Angela and I live down the street, next to James and Vicki."

"I bought the house next door and Edward kindly asked me over for lunch today." She says, blushing.

"That's right, the old Burke place… Jimmy told me the new owner had moved in! Well, it's great to meet you. So, Edward, are you having the big BBQ this year?" He asks.

"I'm thinking of having it for a different reason this year." I tell him, winking covertly as I hand him the money for our meals.

"Angie and I will be looking forward to it!" He smiles and waves as he walks away.

"Ok, tell her I said 'hi'." I yell before closing the door.

Bella follows me and helps put the food on plates. "What movie do you want to put on, Edward?"

"I don't know, how about 'The Hangover'?" I suggest as we bring our plates into the living-room. "I know it's not really a 'date movie' but I think we could both use a laugh."

She bites her lip and nods, taking a bite of her meal and moaning with pleasure.

"Told you so…" I tell her, taking a bite of my own chicken as the movie starts. Hours later, I notice that during the movie we'd moved closer to each other. Our legs are now touching and the credits are about to roll and she's laughing and hiding her face from the pictures of debauchery at the forgotten bachelor party.

"How can you watch this? The only part I like is Mike Tyson's tiger and when the dentist guy sings it to sleep!" She tells me.

"Are you kidding? That's my favorite part, too!" I say. We both laugh. "Stay for dinner?"

"I can't… I've got things to do around the house…laundry and stuff." She says. "This was fun, though."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it got so serious." I say, taking her hand.

She smiles. "It happens…so, I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, definitely. Bella, I really enjoyed your company. I want to do this again." I tell her softly.

"What about my complications?" She whispers.

"I don't consider those to be complications." I tell her gently. "Your dad's illness is severe and unfortunate, but I think that going through things like that can make you a stronger person in the long run. A brother who's going to be around a lot isn't a problem either. Siblings are great; my sister's around a lot and she's a handful by herself, but she's also married and has an infant. I had an older brother. He died when I was young…a drunk driver hit the car he was in with his friends…" I frown and say, "Do you have an old boyfriend that wants you back at all costs or will he just want to beat me up if I get too close to you? Those are hurdles I could probably clear." I smirk and tap my head like I'm thinking. "I know, you're pregnant by your ex from the unsatisfying past relationship?"

She laughs and raises her eyebrows. "My ex was unsatisfying for a reason, Edward. He was boring and couldn't get it up for me so, when we broke up he went for a man. At least that seems to work for him!"

"Oh…ouch…" I frown. "Ok, how else could we make your life more difficult? Is it a divorce…?"

She rolls her eyes. "No, we weren't married."

"How about your job…? Is that the problem?" I ask.

She shakes her head and stands.

I snap my fingers and smile really big. "I've got it! You're fighting to gain custody of the child of a recently deceased friend or relative!"

She shakes her head at me and snorts. "It's not a soap opera, Edward…" Bella sighs and begins to pace the floor. "Alright, I'll lay it all on the table. My mother left us as soon as she'd recovered from a miscarriage…my little sister never saw the light of day. Em was 6 at the time and didn't even know that Renee had been pregnant. Daddy divorced her shortly after and we haven't heard from her since Emmett turned 18."

I gasp, shocked that a mother would leave her kids. My wife left us but it hadn't been her choice. She'd lost so much blood while giving birth and her major organs were failing. That combination made my poor Nancy so weak she'd barely been able to say good-bye to us.

"Emmett's last 2 girlfriends left him; one of them almost made it to the altar…both of them had been friends of mine." Bella's voice has a steel edge, but her eyes are filling with tears. "We're used to being left behind, Em and me...but we could very easily get attached to you and your family. If we did this and you left…you'd take them all with you." She turns away from me and looks out the window. "I may look like a strong, independent woman, but I'm terrified to become too attached to people for fear of them abandoning me. The issues that I'm dealing with shouldn't affect a sweet and innocent child like Nessie. Do you really want your 10 year old daughter around a woman with emotional problems and her dad who might die soon?"

I'm speechless. This poor, sweet woman has been through so much. Bella's been hurt by friends and family alike. Her brother is all she has and even Emmett can't stick around forever. An inexplicable feeling of protectiveness washes over me. I want to make all her troubles disappear. I want to hold her tightly in my arms and help her forget everything that happened before she met me. I want to protect her from any future pain that life can possibly inflict and somehow convince her that I'll never leave…but how do I do that while raising a child? I step up behind her, placing my hand on her shoulders. "Bella, I'm so sorry for the disappointments you've had so far in your life. I want to help… I want to be there for you. I know it won't be easy, Bella, but we can figure this thing out! Let me in…Let us in. We aren't going anywhere."

Bella worries her lip for a few minutes before quietly saying, "I'll try…would you and Nessie join me for dinner this week some time…at my house?"

Inside, I want to jump up and down in happiness. I keep my cool though and graciously accept her offer. "Sure, Bella…how does Tuesday night sound?"

She nods. "That's good for me too. I'll see you then."

**_Bella's POV_**

I get up to leave and he follows me to the door. His eyes hold promises that I can't fathom just yet. He kisses my hand and opens the door for me. I feel his eyes follow me to my door. Once I'm inside and alone, I squeal in excitement. I can't believe I'm really trying to do this! I do my chores and even get a little writing done before dinner and then its bedtime.

Sunday goes quickly but on Monday, he holds my hand on the porch as we wait for Nessie to come home from school. This is going to be great, I haven't seen her since Saturday and today I get to meet Nessie's friend, Annie, and her mom, Maria.

A car pulls up and Nessie and Annie get out of the back seat. A voluptuous woman gets out of the driver's seat. They walk toward us and I can see that Maria is wearing a mini-dress with a deep V-neckline and lots of makeup.

Edward cringes causing me to fight a laugh.

This should be interesting…

* * *

Thanks for all your hard beta work hnwhitlock2000! You're the greatest!


	6. A Bubble Gets Busted

_**Chapter 6: Edward's POV**_

_Watching her make the short trip from my door to hers was a difficult task. As soon as she was out of sight, I ran back to my living-room and did a happy dance. She's willing to try, letting me and my family into her life and her heart! I tried not to let myself get carried away. I tried to keep cool…but I had to call Mom and Ness! I grabbed the phone and dialed. Once I heard my mom say 'hello', I asked about my baby girl. "Hey, Mom, how's Ness?"_

_Mom replied, "Our little Renesmee will be just fine…as long as you don't go off into la-la land like you did earlier. You really freaked her out."_

"_I promise, Mom, I won't scare her like that again." I told her. _

"_Good; I'm glad. Now, how did it go with Bella?" She asked. "I'm dying to get the scoop so I can tell your sister!"_

_I rolled my eyes and told her how Bella opened up to me about her troubles, but I left out the messy details. "She's amazing, Mom; she's a writer and a Pampered Chef consultant. Her dad's sick and her mother left when she and Emmett were young… between Bella and her brother there's a string of heartaches in their lives. She has some abandonment issues and I don't know how it's going to work, but we're going to try. Isn't that fantastic?" I said._

"_I'm so happy for you, Edward! I'm glad Bella's going to give this a shot. She'll be so happy when she figures out that we're all here for her." Mom said. "Has she met the other neighbors yet?"_

"_Uhmmm, only a few; she met James and Vicki the other day, and Ben dropped off our lunch this afternoon." I told her. "I'll have the BBQ as a welcome party for Bella instead of using it to chase away all the single ladies."_

_I could almost hear Mom's grin spread across her face. "You know, son, if you're lucky…Bella will chase away all those tramps."_

_I chuckled. "I'll cross my fingers, Mom, but I'm not going to hold my breath. I'll come get Nessie tomorrow around noon and bring some stuff from the deli."_

"_Oh, honey, about that, Ness asked Ali to get you some new clothes. Apparently, she thinks your wardrobe needs an update. So we want you to go through your stuff and get the oldest shirts and pants together to go to the local clothing drive. When you join us, you'll be trying on a few items, ok?" She said matter-of-factly. _

_I couldn't believe Nessie would sell me out like that, just because I didn't dress appropriately for one date…and that wasn't even supposed to be a date!_

_I agreed and Sunday came and went with me providing lunch while getting rid of the…to quote my daughter… 'old, fuddy-duds' and bringing home more clothing than I could possibly wear in the next whole decade. _

_When I got her alone we had a little chat about what had happened on Saturday. Nessie wanted to know what my brain was going through that I couldn't hear her talking to me and respond properly. I had to tell her about my intense feelings for her mother and try to explain that feelings like those don't generally happen over just a few days, so when I felt them for Bella it threw me for a loop. Then she asked about love at first sight and I was forced to tell her how rare that was. She seemed a little disappointed by that, but she got over it quickly enough when I told her that she and I would be joining Bella for dinner on Tuesday night. While I was putting Ness to bed, Maria called and asked if I'd mind if we switched the schedule for Monday. That meant I'd be taking the girls to school instead of picking them up. I told her that was fine. _

Now its Monday I've just dropped Ness and Annie off for the day. I wonder what Bella's up to… I dial her number on my cell phone and wait.

"Hello?" Her lovely voice answers.

"Hi, Bella… It's, err, Edward…I've kinda been thinking about you a lot the past few days and I just wondered what you were doing today." I reply.

"Oh, uhm, that's sweet…Today's one of the days I see my dad and I just got here so I should be home by 2 if you'd like to sit and talk." Bella offers. "I also have some computer work to do tonight, though, so our visit will have to be short."

"Oh…ok, I guess I'll see you at 2 then." I say.

"I'll look forward to it, Edward." She whispers before hanging up.

I shut my phone with a big smile and drive away from the school. With nothing else to do, I go home and start doing some house-work, laundry and vacuuming. Then I check the answering machine and find out that Alice has planned the BBQ for a month from tomorrow and needs a list of people who will be invited. So I jump on the computer and shoot that off in an e-mail to her. By this time, the clothes are ready to be folded, so I turn on my I-pod and for some reason Taylor Swift's new song, 'Mine', blares out of the speakers.

_*Great!* _I think to myself. _*Nessie must have mine, because this is not on my play-list! It's a good thing my I-pod has kid friendly music on it! I hate the songs that have raunchy lyrics and talk about sex every other word!*_ After shutting that off, I turn on CMT (the country music television channel) and listen to that while doing the rest of the chores.

Looking at the clock, I notice that I have less than an hour until it's time to meet Bella. I want to look and smell nice for her, so I decide to shower. I shave, shampoo, and even indulge in using my Axe body-wash. Throwing a towel around my waist, I start to go to my bedroom but then I hear the doorbell ring.

_*Who could that be?* _I ask myself thinking it maybe UPS or some other type of delivery. Opening the door I see…Bella. "Oh, gosh, Bella I'm so sorry. I'm almost done and…" I trail off seeing her expression as she stares at me. She seems sad…like she wants to cry, but I also sense a slight amusement, so I try to keep the mood light. "Like what you see?" I ask, motioning for her to come in.

She smirks, running her eyes over my bare torso. "Who wouldn't?"

"Well, let me go get a little less comfortable. You look like you need to talk." I reply. "Have a seat in the living-room or the kitchen. I'll join you in a moment."

Bella thanks me but as she passes me in the hallway, the button of her pants hooks a rip in my towel and pulls it off of me. My eyes widen as I grab for the curtain and quickly cover myself.

Bella scrambles to give me back my towel with one hand and covers her eyes with the other hand. "Oh, God…! I'm so sorry, Edward!"

I laughingly tie the towel back into place and run up the hall to my room, yelling, "It's really not your fault, Bella, but don't worry, I forgive easily!"

Once I'm done getting my pants and shirt on…that's right, I go commando… I pour us both some iced tea and we talk about our days. I tell her about the BBQ and ask if she's free.

"I got a call from your sister, this morning…so, yes I'm free. Thanks, by the way… I never expected such a warm welcome from my neighbors." She confides.

"Well, we're all a really friendly bunch of people. So, how did the visit with your dad go?" I ask. "Was today the 'once in a month' or part of the rest of the time?" When her lip starts to tremble, I just react and reach out to hold her hand. "Bella, talk to me…Please?"

"He didn't remember…not today…." She says in a whisper.

"When do you go back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow…" She says as she squeezes my hand.

"Maybe he'll remember you then… There's always hope." I say gently lifting her hand to my lips.

She glances down and notices the time on her watch. "What time does Nessie get home from school?"

"…Around 3 pm…Why…?" I ask.

"Well, it's 2:50. Do you want to take this onto the porch?" She says, motioning to our untouched glasses of iced tea. "I'd love to see Nessie before I go home and get to work."

I smile. "Sure, Bella, let's sit outside."

She picks up her glass and sits to one side of the love-seat sized resin chair, so I sit on the other. For about a minute, we just sit and sip our drinks…but then I get the urge to feel the warmth of her hand in mine, so I move just a little closer to her and now our hands are touching. I look at her face and she's watching me; I pick up her hand and hold it firmly in mine. Somehow the shift in our relationship has gotten us to this point and I feel like we're in a scene from an old time movie. We're drinking iced tea and holding hands on the porch while waiting for Nessie to come home from school.

This is going to be great; she hasn't seen Bella since Saturday and can't wait for tomorrow when we'll have dinner together. Maria suddenly pulls up and I know how this will go. I'll have to introduce her and Annie to Bella. Nessie looks excited as she and Annie get out of the back seat. Maria gets out of the driver's seat and they all walk toward us.

Maria is wearing a mini-dress with a deep V-neckline and lots of makeup.

I cringe, hoping nobody will notice, but Bella seems amused. "Hi, girls…Hello, Maria, how are things?" I ask, not letting go of Bella's hand.

"Oh, everything is just peachy, Eddie! Who's this?" She replies disdainfully looking Bella up and down.

To her credit, after greeting my daughter and Annie, Bella stands and holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan; I live next door; it's nice to meet you."

"Maria Guardia…charmed…" She says, barely touching Bella's hand. "So, Eddie, Alice called and told me all about the BBQ, next month! I'm so excited." She touches my arm and gushes at me.

I shrug her hand off of me. "I'm glad. She's going to a lot of trouble to make Bella feel welcome in the neighborhood. I'm glad you'll be there." I say making an effort at bringing Bella into the focus.

Maria frowns.

Bella just smiles. "Edward, I'm glad we got to talk today. It's been nice, but I've got some things to do at home. I'll see you and Nessie tomorrow night at 6:30. Okay?"

I smile and take her hand again. Kissing it, I say, "Ok, Bella…6:30 is perfect." Then I watch Bella blush and tweak Nessie's braided hair as she makes her way to her own home.

Maria huffs and calls for her daughter to get in the car.

Nessie seems to be struggling to keep a straight face but as soon as Maria's car is out of sight, she bursts into a fit of giggles. "I think Mrs. Guardia had some silly idea that, if you ever decided to date or marry again, you'd think of her first because Annie and I are such good friends. Her bubble just got busted!"

I laugh with her. "You know why I don't think of Maria like that, don't you, Ness?"

"Yeah…she dresses like a tramp and wears way too much make-up." She deadpans.

I laugh out loud. "That's part of the reason, yes… but it's also in the way she acts. Did you see how she treated Bella?"

"Yeah, that wasn't nice. The way she looked at her was kinda creepy."

"Yes…and when I wasn't paying attention to her, she walked away in a huff." I explain to her that it's not an acceptable response to not getting your own way. "Now, what do you want for dinner, sweetie?" We decide on some lasagna left-overs, so I heat that up and watch a little TV before bed-time.

_**Bella's POV**_

Maria didn't make a good first impression on me, although it was nice to see that Edward didn't act differently while she was around. Nessie was also just as friendly and sweet in front of Maria. It made me happy to see that Edward was raising his little girl not to be judgmental and bitchy or two-faced. I make a salad for dinner and then, after making a few phone-calls, I do a little work on the computer and go to bed around midnight.

The next morning, I take the time to set up for dinner. I don't want to be bothered while Edward and Nessie are here. So I set the table and prep the meal. I'm making chicken parmesan. I cut the salad and slice the mozzarella cheese. Once everything is ready to be cooked, I refrigerate the trays and drive to the nursing home where my dad lives to start the day. I really hope he remembers his daughter and son today…

* * *

Thanks for getting this done so quickly, hnwhitlock2000! You're the best!


	7. Tuesday Night Dinner

_**Chapter 7: Edward's POV**_

The doorbell is ringing but she's not answering…I knock, but there's still no answer. It's Tuesday, almost 6:30 in the evening, and her car is here. I bring Nessie into the back yard with me and, through the French doors, we see Bella sitting at her kitchen table with red eyes and a box of tissues; her phone in one hand and a pot-holder in the other.

"C'mon, Ness, Bella needs us." I knock and she stares at me for a moment before rushing to open the door and let us in. "Bella, are you ok?" I ask gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"My dad…" Her lip trembles and she lets me hug her. "H-He remembered me!" She whispers as a tear slides down her cheek.

"Dad, is she ok?" Nessie asks.

"She will be, Ness. She just needs to talk for a bit. I want you to watch that timer and let us know if it goes off." I say as I lead her back to the table where her box of tissues sits and we move to the couch so she can tell me what happened.

My daughter does as she's asked, but I know that I'll have to explain to her about Bella's father. Alzheimer's is a sad and serious disease. I sit with Bella in her living-room and we face each other. "Tell me." I say gently.

"I walked into the large common-room of his 'home' and when he looked up, he said to the nurse who was with him… 'That's my baby girl…That's my Bella'." She gives me a watery smile. "I tried not to cry while I was there, but it was so damn hard."

I nod and let her squeeze my hand. "What did you two do or talk about?"

"He remembered how we used to watch TV and 007 movies together, so I showed him the newest James Bond movie; it was on cable. He was so happy. Sometimes we play cards or checkers; but today while we played gin, he asked me the strangest thing…" She says trailing off at the end. "Anyway, a few hours later when I left, I called Emmett and left a message for him to call me."

"What did he ask?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I shouldn't…It kinda shook me up and I don't want to upset you…"

"Please tell me?" I ask again.

"He said he saw a lady in his dream. Then…" She looks conflicted. "He asked me if I knew anyone named Nancy…"

I gasp. "Holy s…sugarcane!" I say, stunned. "I've heard that kids and the elderly can see things or people who've gone when they are sick…but this is… They never even knew each other!"

She nods. "I know, Edward…It kind of freaked me out."

"I'll say…" I reply as the doorbell rings. "Are you ok?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'll just check on dinner." She says getting up and dabbing at her eyes again.

"I'll get the door." I tell her as it rings again.

_**Bella's POV**_

I hurry into the kitchen to check the timer; seeing that it is fixing to go off, I decide to take dinner out of the oven. Then suddenly I hear a commotion in the foyer. Shutting off the oven and warning Nessie not to touch anything, I run to see what's going on. I'm surprised to find my brother wrestling with Edward

"Em…what the hell are you doing?" I ask loudly.

Emmett has Edward up against the wall. "What did he do, Bells? What did he do to make you cry? You were crying in the message and you said you needed me. Well, here I am…so what did he do?" His face is darker than a storm cloud.

"Daddy!" Nessie cries, peeking into the room.

"He'll be ok, Nessie." I say as I tug at my stupid brother's arm. "Stop over-reacting, you great big oaf! Let him be!"

He shakes his head. "…Only if you tell me what happened, B…"

"It was Dad, Emmett,not Edward, now let him go!" I yell.

Emmett steps backward, releasing poor Edward.

Nessie and I rush to Edward and once he gets up, he hugs his daughter. "I'm ok, Ness. It's ok; I promise. No harm done…"

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I tell him as I slap my brother upside the head. "Apologize…!"

"No, Bella. If my sister called me, in tears and sounding like you did when we got here; I'd be in just as much of a rage as Emmett was." Edward nods grimly in Emmett's direction. "No hard feelings, Em."

Nessie glares at him.

Emmett smirks. "Thanks, man. So, you seem better, Bells. What happened?"

I tell him about yesterday and how Dad thought I was one of the nice nurse-ladies. Then I tell him how today, when I got there, he remembered me and even watched a 007 movie with me. I tell him how I could barely stop crying long enough to see the phone to dial…and then I tell him how Nessie and Edward found me and calmed me down.

"Wow… I really am sorry, Edward. I didn't stop to think that maybe you weren't the reason she was upset. I should have remembered that she sees Dad on Mondays and Tuesdays." He stops and stares at me. "Oh shoot! You guys…dinner! Bella, I'm so sorry for ruining your dinner!"

"It's ok, Em; dinner isn't ruined. You can join us if you like; it's kind of another non-date." I sigh. "I told you about Saturday and that we were going to have a nice relaxing dinner this evening; just the three of us. Anyway, just get yourself a place setting and sit at the table. There's more than enough chicken for everyone."

"Thanks, sis; I owe you one." Em smirks.

I roll my eyes and acknowledge that he does indeed owe me one. I let theirconversation distract me as I serve the food. Edward tells Emmett about the BBQ and asks if he'll be able to make it. He says he'll make the time to be here. Since he's going to be living here in a few months too, he figures that he should know everyone or at least meet them a time or two. The rest of the meal goes along smoothly and Edward goes back to his house for the dessert which happens to be a chocolate cake that his mom baked this morning.

He puts the covered cake-plate on the dining-room table. "Ladies and gentleman… May I present…Esme Cullen's version of 'Death-by-Chocolate'!" He says with a fake English accent before pulling the cover off with flourish.

Emmett and I stare. It has to be at least seven inches tall.

Edward cuts a piece and plates it. I see three layers of cake… the outside is iced with chocolate icing and the filling is chocolate crunchies on top of a layer of icing… and as we watch, he drizzles white chocolate over the whole piece before topping it with a nice sized floret of whipped cream and a maraschino cherry.

Nessie digs right in as Emmett and I continue to stare at this masterpiece of confection.

Edward smirks…then smiles…then he bursts into a loud laugh. Pointing at my brother, he gasps. "You should see your face, Emmett! Oh, God! Priceless…!" As soon as he calms down, he smiles at me. "So, are you going to eat it or just stare at it?"

I carefully sink my fork into the cake. It's like cutting butter with a warm knife! Putting it into my mouth, I taste every different nuance of chocolate. My eyes close as I savor it. I hear a whimpering moan… or was that me?

"Bells, if you don't marry him, I will!" Emmett jokes. "Dude, this cake is awesome!"

I grin at my silly brother. "You're a nut, Em, you know that… and you can't have him." I blush as I glance his way. "He's mine."

Emmett smirks as Edward beams at me.

We play a few board games and Nessie beats our asses at Disney Trivial Pursuit.

"Em, could you do me a favor?" I hear Edward whisper as I put the game away.

"Sure, man, what's up?" He answers.

"I want to talk to Bella alone for a minute. Could you walk Ness over to our door? It's unlocked and I'll be right there." Edward says.

"Ok, but…I'm watching you…" Emmett says narrowing his eyes at Edward.

Nessie invites Emmett to see her room which is a cross between Star Wars and Disney. This distracts him and they go over to Edward's house after I hug Nessie good-bye.

"You cooked a lovely meal, Bella. Chicken Parmesan is now my second favorite Italian dish…as long as you make it." Edward says turning to me.

"Yeah…?" I ask. "Well, your mom's dessert really topped it off! Do you think she'll make it for the BBQ?"

He grins. "Maybe…I'll ask her if you'd like."

I nod.

"Bella, I'd like to try something…" Edward whispers. "Just hold still…" He takes my hands and steps closer to me. His lips touch mine softly.

I gasp and move one hand to his cheek as the kiss deepens. I feel his tongue lightly tease my lips so I open my mouth for him. His arms wrap around my waist as my hands slide into his hair and I tug, moaning into his mouth. We both still need air so the kiss break after a while and we're left panting and still holding each other.

"That was…wow…" I say softly.

"Yeah…wow…" He says. "Can I do it again?"

I smile. "How about you do it again…when you take me out…on a date?"

"Deal!" He says, quickly. "How's Friday night? I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"I can't wait!" I tell him.

He pecks my cheek and squeezes my hand before hopping the short fence and rushing into his house.

* * *

Thanks for doing this so quickly, hnwhitlock2000! I love ya!


	8. It's A Small Small World

_**Chapter 8: Edward's POV**_

Holy cow…that was some kiss! I can't believe I kissed Bella! I kissed her and I want more! Oh man! Nancy, what am I doing?

_You're moving on with your life…oh honey…you're living! _I'm startled when I hear Nancy's voice again. _You're doing the right thing Eddie! _

Am I…? I ask.

_Yes... Nessie's going to be a teenager soon and she'll need a woman around to talk to and to help her with things! _

Nan, why did Bella's dad see you in a dream? I question her.

_Oh…that. I just wanted to say 'hi' after all these years…Don't you recall meeting him?_

I shake my head.

_Honey, do you remember the night Renesmee was born?_

After looking at the calendar, I recount in my mind that day, nine years, nine months, and one week ago…

_Of course I remember the night our baby was born…You and I were at lunch with friends when you went into labor. _

_The guy at the table next to us had a girl with him. She was in her late teens with dark brown hair and pretty eyes; she must've been his daughter. They were just paying their bill when you grabbed my arm and said, 'Eddie, it's time.'_

_Our friends paid the tab and said they'd visit after the birth. Our car had been parked next to a cop car and when we got to it, the guy who'd been sitting at the next table was in the driver's seat. His daughter was in the car too. He saw that we were in a hurry and asked if he could help. We told him that we had to get to the hospital really fast and he gave us an escort. _

_I called the family as soon as we got there but he and his daughter hung out as I waited for them. Then, I came into the labor-room and we did Lamaze breathing, but poor Nessie got stuck and you had to go in for a C-section. I was kicked out of the birthing room as soon as the baby was out. Our family, the cop and his daughter were still there. The nurses brought our baby out to me._

_Then they told me that there were complications so I wouldn't be allowed to see you yet. It was noon on the next day when I found out about the fever, infection, blood loss, and organ failure...That combination led to a progressive weakening of your immune system and 3 weeks later…your death, but not before Alice fixed you up a bit so I could take some family photos to show Nessie…so she'd know her mommy._

What does that have to do with Bella's dad? I question my wife.

_Patience, Eddie, I'm getting to that … The cop…He was such a nice man…wasn't he?_

Yeah…his daughter was sweet too… I remember.

_Do you remember his name?_

I don't think he told us his name, Nancy. I try to recall it.

_He visited me one day about a week after Ness was born and he told me his name. It was Charles Emmett Swan…father of Isabella and Emmett Swan…_

I let that sink in and slowly realize that Bella and her dad were there at the birth of my daughter…In fact, they were the first non-family members to hold her! I even have pictures, but…how am I going to tell her?

_Bella's POV_

"No way…!" I say to my editor on the phone. Its 2 days after 'the kiss' and my pain in the ass editor wants me to go to a business dinner in NY City…tomorrow night. "Jane, I have a date tomorrow night! I can't be in the city by 7 if he's picking me up for dinner and a movie at 6:30."

"Isabella, what's more important: your livelihood or some guy you're seeing?" Jane says incredulously. "It'll be just you, me, my hubby and the 3 heads of the publishing company who will have their spouses with them. You know what…? Bring him if you want to."

"Really…?" I ask. "They won't mind?"

"As long as you're there, they'll be happy. They have questions about the new story." She says.

I sigh. "Fine, then…we'll be there. Email me the place and time." After we hang up, I call Edward and check my email account. The message from Jane is there and Edward picks up the phone.

"Hello…?" He says.

"Hey, it's Bella. Have you got a minute?" I ask.

"Uhmmm, yeah…are you canceling? Was my kiss that bad?" He jokes.

I blush and giggle. "No, but I do have to change the plan a little…if you don't mind…?"

"Sure, what's up?" He says.

"The heads of the publishing company that I write for want to meet me for dinner in the city. Come with me?" I plead.

"Huh…ok, formal or informal?" He inquires.

I glance at the restaurant name on the email. I gasp. "It's at The Carlyle…"

"Wow, ok…formal…I'll ask my parents to take Nessie overnight tomorrow and call you back." He tells me as he hangs up.

I call Jane back. "Jane! I can't believe we're having dinner at The Carlyle! What the hell do I wear?"

"Wear a dress, of course, and your date should wear a suit and tie." She advises. "Don't go ultra formal, though; no evening gown or tux."

"Ok, I've gotta go shopping, bye!" I say hanging up the phone and as I run out the door a yellow Porsche pulls up, blocking my driveway.

The driver is a lovely young woman who comes over to me and holds out her hand…she looks familiar for some reason. "Hi, I'm Alice; we spoke on the phone the other day. I thought I might join you for your shopping trip."

"How did you…?" I shake her hand and see Edward coming out of his house.

"I asked my mom about taking Nessie tomorrow night but they can't, they're busy. Anyway, Ali was with her when I called." He explains.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Edward, Jazz and I will take care of Ness. She can play with Hale." Alice volunteers.

"Thanks, Ali, that's a great idea!" Edward smiles, "I told them it was formal attire and she said she'd help. I need a new suit anyway. So, let's go shopping together."

"Ok…" I shrug. "Who is Hale?"

Alice moves her car and we get into Edward's Volvo and head to the mall. Once there, we take Edward to the correct section first. I watch as she advises him on the cut and fit of everything and then we leave him in the care of the store's tailor. "Ok, Bella now it's your turn!" She steers me toward the dressing-room and grabs 10 random dresses from the racks on the way; she doesn't even look at the prices.

I try them all on and Alice takes pictures, sending them to her sister-in-law, who picks the five best ones. Then they let me get rid of the one's I don't like and I'm left with two. Alice then amuses me with a bit of eeny-meeny-miny-moe. "You'll wear the green one tomorrow night." She says hanging them both back on the hangers and walking away.

"I thought I was only getting the green?" I say, following her.

"Where did you get that idea?" Alice asks.

I sigh. "You just said I'm wearing the green tomorrow night…so why should I get both?"

"…Because you'll need another dress for something else later this summer." She says. "Do you have shoes that go with a dress like this?"

"Yes, I have metallic bronze heels that match the trim on the hem." I tell her.

"Just go with it, Bella. Alice always knows what's going to happen." Edward says as he rejoins us at the register. "I'll be paying now and picking up the suit tomorrow morning." He says to the check out person.

Alice keeps talking and talking telling me about her son and husband, even her sister-in-law. She's like the Energizer Bunny on crack.

I barely get a word in edgewise to tell her about my brother and before I know it, we're back in the car on our way home. I wonder aloud as we pull into Edward's driveway, "What happened to my dresses?"

Edward helps me out of the car and hands me a garment bag. "They're right here… Relax, Bella. We'll be elegantly dressed and ready to meet the heads of …what publishing house is it again?"

"It's called 'Total Eclipse Publishing'. It was started around 10 years ago, by three brothers and their silent partner…" I tell him. "My friends, Jane and Alec Michaels, are editors at the company. They'll be there tomorrow night." I get confused. "Wait… I don't remember paying for those."

"You didn't…" Edward says, eyeing me. "I bought them for you. It's a gift Bella…please accept it?"

"It's too much." I say. "At least let me pay you back for one of them?"

He sighs. "If that's what will make you happy, Bella, then I have no problem with that."

"Thank you." I reply. "I'll see you tomorrow night at 5 pm. We'll take a train or do you think we should drive?"

"I'll take you in style, Bella. I have a special car for trips like this." Edward says winking at me.

_**Edward's POV**_

I pick up the suit and take Nessie to Alice and Jasper's house before taking my car…my Aston Martin…out of storage and driving home to get dressed and pick Bella up. I take a shower and primp the way a woman would; my hair and cologne are just right. The new suit fits perfectly. I know this means a lot to Bella, so I want to help her make a good impression. The next steps are to go to her door and help her into my car. As I approach her porch, the door opens and she's a vision in emerald green satin with bronze embroidery. She was so right; those shoes are perfect for this dress. The drive into the city goes well and the valet takes the keys. I lead her into the lobby and as we walk toward the maitre-de he asks for the name of our party. I look to Bella.

"Total Eclipse Publishing…" She says confidently.

"Ah, yes… This way…" He says.

The table has 12 chairs and eight of them are occupied. I glance at Bella as I pull out her chair. She starts to introduce me, but I have to say something. "Bella, these men are friends of my father's. We've met multiple times."

"Oh…" She says warily. "I was told there would only be the ten of us. Is someone else joining us?"

"Yes, and may I say, it's so nice to meet you, Ms. Marie Blackwell." A familiar voice says from behind me.

I gasp looking up into my father's eyes. "Talk about a small world…"

* * *

Thanks, hnwhitlock2000! You did this so quickly!


	9. Crazy Coincidences

_**Chapter 9: Bella's POV**_

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen…and you remember my mother, Esme." Edward says.

I was shocked enough to hear that Edward knew the heads of my publishing firm, but for some reason, his parents are here…at the business dinner. It's a good thing I'd told Edward that I use the pen-name of 'Marie Blackwell', or he'd be very confused.

"Hello, son, I hadn't been expecting you to be here. Where's my granddaughter?" Carlisle asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Alice has her for the night, Dad. Mom, didn't you tell him?" Edward looks at her.

"He's just busting your chops, Edward. I told him you had a date and that Alice would have Nessie." Esme says, rolling her eyes.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask, looking at Edward. "Did you know about this?"

He shakes his head. "I'm just as clueless as you."

"We invited you here, Ms. Swan, to introduce you to our silent partner, but it seems as if you already know each other." Aaron Volterrion says.

"We do?" I ask.

"Bella, I think he means my dad." Edward says glowering at Carlisle.

"We'd like to you to know that as one of our top authors, you are important to us. Only a few people get to find out the identity of the fourth head of the company. It is so nice to see you again, Edward." He nods his head of blue-black hair finally greeting my date.

"Carlisle, would you explain?" Esme asks as Edward greets the other two men, Gaius and Marcus.

Edward's dad nods making eye contact with me. "Just before we found out Edward's wife, Nancy, was pregnant, I got a call from my old college buddies, Aaron, Gaius and Marcus. They were starting a new company, a publishing firm," Carlisle smiles, turning to face Edward. "They gave a damn fine presentation and asked me to invest. I'd already been doing pretty well in the stock market, so I decided it was a good idea. I sold half of the stock I had in several other companies and invested that into the Total Eclipse publishing-house, on the condition that I am kept a secret; a silent partner. A few years later, I was at their offices and I saw a young girl." Carlisle indicates me. "She looked familiar but I never could place her. Anyway, she was sitting next to me in the waiting area. I asked what her business was and she showed me a manuscript. I read one chapter and I was entranced by the science-fictional world she'd created and dragged me into. She was called into the office then, so I had to give it back to her." He looks at me. "You went into the office and when you came out, you looked so lost. It looked as if someone had kicked your kitten or shattered your dreams. I was called in next, but it was just for a lunch date with the guys. I walked into that room and asked Aro what he did to make his next bestselling author so sad."

I remember meeting a man, but I don't recall if he gave me a name or what he looked like.

"I told him I didn't think you had what it took, but he stood over me as I read the first chapter of _**'Look to the Stars'**_ and I had to admit my mistake." Aro says.

"Guy, weren't you the one who brought Ms. Swan's manuscript to my attention?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah, and we were very glad Carlisle forced Aro to look beyond the youth of the author. Ms. Swan, you have uncommon talent and we're so happy you came to us." Gaius answers.

The waiter comes for our orders as I try to process this information. Carlisle was the reason my work was reconsidered for publication…

"That's when they told me to call you and give you all the paperwork before getting started on editing your book. Only the best authors and their editors get to meet the silent partner." Jane breaks in. "Alec has known Carlisle for a while and now you've given me that privilege, too."

"I was so happy that a random person liked my work. You gave me the confidence to go into that office, because I'd been about to chicken out and go home." I say to Carlisle. "Thank you."

"That very day, we decided that I could have a say in their decisions of which books they published." He smiles at me. "Now, I'd like to know what you are doing here with my son."

"It's a funny story actually. I'll have to put it in a book someday." I begin with a faint blush.

Between Edward, Esme and myself we fill the table in on how we first met and how Nessie asked me out before her dad even had a chance. Marcus and Carlisle thought it was hilarious and made me promise to write a romance novel out of it. Aro and Guy were merely amused by our story, but they look forward to seeing it in print. The restaurant is lovely; the food is delicious. Marc and Guy ask a few insightful questions about the story I'm working on and I answer them quickly and quietly.

As we walk through the lobby, on our way out, Carlisle muses, "You know, Esme, I always thought Marie Blackwell would get along well with our kids…"

"I guess you were right, dear." Esme says winking at me.

Edward and I chuckle as he helps me into his Aston Martin. "What a crazy day!" I say. I can't believe the man I'm dating is related to the man who helped me get published! "It makes me wonder if there are any other crazy coincidences between us."

Edward's intake of breath makes my heart skip a beat. "Bella, could you join me for coffee when we get home? There's something I want to show you."

I shrug. "Ok, sure."

The ride goes smoothly and ends with him taking my hand to help me out of his car. He opens the door and leads me through the house to the kitchen. I watch in silence as he starts the coffee and turns to face me. "I can't believe my dad never told Alice and me that he was a silent partner in Aaron's publishing firm. I never even knew the name of the company; I just knew his old friends were in publishing and they had their own business. It boggles the mind that there could be such a connection there."

I nod. "I know… it's so weird. So, what did you want to show me?"

"I was looking through some old photos and I thought you might like to see them since they're from the night Renesmee was born." He says nervously.

"Really…? I'd love to!" I tell him.

"I'll get the album…" Edward says.

I pour the coffee in the mugs he'd gotten out and wipe the table to make sure there's nothing to damage the picture album.

"Some of these were taken in the few days and weeks before Nancy died, but they are in chronological order. This is the restaurant Nancy and I had been having lunch at when her water broke." He says looking at me instead of the photo. "We were with friends."

"I know that restaurant. I used to go there with my dad." I get a funny feeling in my belly as I tell him. "We stopped going there around four years ago when he was diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"This is the hospital we took her to…" He says softly. "Before we turn the page let me tell you what happened at the restaurant. I rushed us out the front door and into the car. I'd parked next to a police cruiser…"

"My dad used to be a cop… did I ever tell you that?" I interject as the feeling gets stronger.

"No, you didn't…" He smirks. "The cop had actually been sitting at a table near us while we ate. Anyway, he had a young girl with him and still, he asked if we needed help. He must've noticed that we were in a hurry. We told him that her water had just broken and we needed to get to the hospital."

I gasp as my heart begins to pound. "Edward, what's Nessie's birth-date?" I have to ask but, in my mind I see it happening…I know her birthday, it's the same as mine.

_It was my 19__th__ birthday and dad wanted to take me to lunch while Emmet was still at or in school. When we'd finished eating, I was waiting for dad to pay the bill when I'd noticed a group of people sitting at the next table. They'd been enjoying themselves and I noticed one of the ladies was pregnant. I remember smiling and hoping I'd have friends like that in the future. We went out to the cruiser and sat talking for a bit, before going back to my dorm._

_A couple suddenly came rushing out the doors of the restaurant and over to the car next to ours. I listened to them explain to my dad that they needed to get to a hospital fast. I told my dad it was fine and I had plenty of time to get back. I didn't have another class until the next day. So, Dad gave them a police escort to the hospital and we waited for the man's family to get there; while they were ushered into a room. Dad and I continued to wait; he wanted to make sure everything was ok and I didn't mind because of my love for babies and the want to see their newborn. Suddenly, a group of people came into the waiting room. There was an older couple and a teenage girl, just a few years younger than me. They were so excited about the baby. My dad and I felt like we were intruding so we started to leave, but then the new father came out. _

_Moments later, a nurse came in with a small pink bundle in her arms. The sweet man took her into his arms and he made her look so warm and safe. Then he let his mother hold the baby. His mother gave the little girl to her grandfather who whispered 'welcome to the family' and helped his daughter hold her niece for the first time. The father ran off for a few minutes and came back with a camera. He took pictures of everyone in the room and everything to do with his baby girl. I watched as he took a life-sized picture of each hand and foot. He then asked my dad if he wanted to hold her. When it was my turn, I held her very carefully and her hand wrapped around my finger. I'd just given the baby back to her grandmother when a doctor came in wanting to speak with the man._

_My father and I made our excuses and left. Around a week later, I heard that my dad had visited the baby's mother and found out that she was not expected to live much longer. _

Edward turns the page and I see myself sitting back in that waiting room with little baby Nessie in my arms. "You remember that night don't you, Bella. It was you and your dad; the two of you were the first non-family members to hold Renesmee."

I faint.

* * *

Thanks for being my Beta, hnwhitlock2000!


	10. Meeting the Whitlocks

_**Chapter 10: Edward's POV**_

She faints, falling out of her chair. *That's crazy!* I think to myself. *Instead of being happy or shocked that we've met before, she faints!*

As I pick her up, I look down at her face and hold her close to me. Damn, Bella feels so good here in my arms. I'll put her in my bed and wait for her to wake up.

I carry her carefully into my bedroom and place her head on my pillow after slipping off her shoes. It's late; maybe I should just go to sleep. We'll wake up in the morning and talk more.

I try to detach myself from my guest but she won't let go of my hand. I decide to forego the usual night-time routine and just sleep in my clothes. Even as I take my shoes off, I know I won't be very comfortable considering that I'm still in my suit, but at least I won't have to wake her.

I've always been a light sleeper so I'm not surprised to wake up a few hours later as Bella begins to move away from me. "B-Bella… are you leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, Edward. Uhmmm, yeah, I need to go home…" She trails off awkwardly. "I should be in my own bed, not making you uncomfortable in yours."

"Bella, please, don't leave on my account. I could lend you something to wear… I mean, when you fainted, I didn't think you'd appreciate me undressing you, so I just laid you here." I tell her. "Then you had such a hold on my hand that I didn't want to wake you by trying to undress myself, so I just laid down beside you…and fell asleep…"

"It's ok; I'm glad that you did what you did, but I really need time to think and stuff… so I think it's best if I go home now." She says softly as she walks to the kitchen to get the little bag she'd brought last night.

"Bella, please, we need to talk about this! There are too many coincidences between us." I begin to beg as I follow her.

"I alreadyknow what you're going to say, Edward. We're meant for each other, right? We would've eventually met and felt this attraction; the same one that we are feeling now." She says in exasperation. "I…I thought we planned to take things slow …I thought we said no secrets! How long have you known about this?"

I shake my head. "I swear to you… Bella, I've only known for a few days. I just didn't know how to tell you. Please don't be angry with me."

She sighs. "I'm not angry, Edward. I'm embarrassed that I fainted and woke up in your bed…it just feels so strange to me. My life has become so weird since I met you. For instance, I've never been asked out by a 9 ½ year old before…and while I'm sure that I've joked about them, I've never actually had a visit by the furniture fairies. My old neighbors were nowhere near as friendly as they are here and I've definitely never been kissed the way you kissed me on Tuesday…"

"You mean, the way I'd like to kiss you again…?" I ask hesitantly.

She takes a breath and just stands there.

I step closer and bring my hand up to cup her face. "May I…?"

Bella looks up into my eyes and whispers. "Please?"

I smile and place my lips against hers. I take in her scent as the kiss deepens. It's sweet with a touch of spice, nothing too over-powering, not like Maria with her over the top floral nonsense either. As I break our embrace, I ask, "Come back to bed, Bella, please? It's late and I can lend you something to wear. I promise…no funny business…just sleep."

She sighs. "Ok…but I want to have time to get dressed at my place before Ness gets home to see me like this. I'm getting too old for the walk of shame, even if I've done nothing to be ashamed of."

I grin and run back tomy bedroom. In my pajama drawer, I have a set of pajamas; Bella can use the shirt**.** It should cover **her **all the way to her knees. I give it to her and go to the bathroom to change. When I get out, she's standing next to my bed and I can see that I was wrong. The shirt only covers her to mid-thigh. I bite my lip and ask, "Do you mind sharing the bed or should I take Nessie's room?"

"Hold me…?" She says shyly as she raises the covers.

I nod and we both slip in. I allow my arms to open for her. My heart swells as she snuggles close to me. I know it's taking a lot for her to trust me this much so soon. I swear to myself that I will not try to move things along faster than she's ready for.

God, she feels so good in my arms, as I drift off to dream-land.

_**Bella's POV**_

The jangling of Edward's phone awakens me the next morning. I blink and rub the sleep out of my eyes before glancing at the clock. It's nearly 10 am, so I get up noticing that Edward's side of the bed is empty. My heart isn't…He'd kept his word and we'd only slept. I breathe deeply; his scent is worth savoring. He smells of tropical breezes and citrus fruits. I can't believe I'm even here. I'm standing In Edward Cullen's bedroom and wearing only a pair of panties and his sleep shirt which barely goes past my butt.

"Oh, good; Bella, you're awake. Alice is bringing Nessie and Hale over because I now owe her a babysitting stint. She wants to spend the afternoon alone with Jasper. They'll be here in an hour or so." Edward says from the doorway.

"Ok… I'll just run over to my place, grab a shower and change. Do you want help with your nephew?" I ask.

"Really, that'd be great!" He smiles. "I'd miss you if didn't come back…"

I smirk and shoo him out of the room so I can get dressed.

He hands me a piece of toast on my way out the door. "See you soon."

Holding my shoes I run across the open expanse of our lawns. Getting into my living-room, I see a blinking light on my answering machine. I press the button and find a message from Emmett telling me that his car broke down and he's now got a date with his drop-dead gorgeous blonde tow-truck driver, who owns her own garage, andby the way, Tanya's a bitch because she dumped him for an ass-hole with a Mohawk… I shake my head as I contemplate what to wear while I help Edward with his small nephew. I get into the shower and take my time. I love the feel of the hot water surrounding me. The lather of my vanilla and nutmeg shampoo cleanses my body and the scent just fills the room. Stepping out of the tub, I wrap my fluffy terry-cloth robe around me. I open the door to my bedroom and hear a giggle from down the hall. "Em, is that you?" I ask.

"Uhmmm… yeah, Bells. I brought my date to meet you. She lives closer to you then the campus." My brother yells.

"Ok, I'll be out in a bit, and then I'm helping Edward with something for the rest of the day." I call. I pull out my jeans and slip on a sexy bra. Just because he may not see it**, **leaves no reason for me not to feel sexy…right? Slipping on my tennis shoes, I sigh and resign myself to meeting Emmett's new fling.

The scene as I enter my living-room is incredible. She and Emmett are sitting on my couch and just talking softly. He's not in active flirt-mode or even goofing around with her. He's acting shy and… wow, he just blushed! I haven't seen my little brother blush since he graduated high school. "Hi, I'm Bella… and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale-Whitlock. You can call me Rose." The blonde bombshell stands and shakes my hand.

"I'm the only one who can call her Rosie… She told me that." Em says quietly.

I smile at him. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Rose. I'm sorry to greet you and run but I promised my neighbor…" I pause realizing that he's not just a neighbor. "I promised my friend next door, that I'd help him baby-sit for his nephew."

"Oh, I love kids. My step-brother and his wife Alice have the sweetest little boy." She says.

I giggle and sit down quickly. "Forgive me…Alice…does she have a brother?"

She frowns. "Yes…His name is…"

"Edward…?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose. "…And their parents are the Cullens?"

"Yes…" Understanding lights up her eyes. "You're the one who needed to get dressed up last night? Edward's neighbor and love interest?"

Emmett is just staring at us so I explain the whole thing. "Between Carlisle's connections to the publishing firm, the way we originally met and now the fact that you two are going on a date… I'm beginning to agree with Edward. We may truly be destined for each other." My doorbell rings. I get up and rush to open the door thinking it'll be Edward wanting to know when I'll be over. I'm wrong.

"Is my sister here?" A man with dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes rushes in past me. "Ro, are you in this house?"

"Excuse me…?" I call after him.

"I'm here, Jas…" I hear Rose call out.

"Don't mind him, Bella. He's just an ass sometimes. Jasper Whitlock, you get out here this instant!" Alice says from just behind me.

"No, I will not, Ali! My sister took off last night with some idiot who can't even take proper care of his car let alone a woman." He yells. "She didn't even call us to tell us she was safe!"

I glare at him feeling rage pour from my body. "Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you walk into my home without even introducing yourself and call my brother an idiot? Just because his car broke down is no reason to berate him. You have no idea what kind of person he is! To think that I was about to help Edward baby-sit for your son!" The room goes silent and I feel the eyes of everyone on me as he turns to stare at me, but I blushingly keep going. "…And I don't care if she is your sister, right now she's my guest! You've no right to speak to her that way!"

Alice slaps her husband in the back of the head. "Apologize, Jasper… Now!"

He gapes at me for another moment before giving in. "I'm terribly sorry for barging in this way, Miss. I was just worried for Rosalie. She's usually more sensible than to just disappear with some random guy and when I saw her tow truck out front, I figured I'd find her and tell her off…I'm Jasper Whitlock. I believe you know my sister and my wife as well as her brother, Edward and his daughter."

I nod trying to be gracious. "Yes, I also had a lovely dinner last night with your mother and father-in-law."

He flinches.

"Edward will have your head on a platter, Jazz, and Mom and Dad will be upset too. I don't know what Mama Whitlock would've said if she was alive, but I'm sure she wouldn't be happy that you've acted this way!" Alice says. "Bella, I'm so sorry about this oaf's behavior! I thought I'd married a gentleman."

"What's going on in here?" Edward says from behind me. "Why should I behead my brother-in-law and why is the Whitlock family reunion happening in Bella's house?"

"Jasper was an ass, that's all." Rose says.

Edward looks at me but speaks to Alice. "Ali, talk to me…"

"My husband just made an ass of himself and offended Bella." Alice looks at me questioningly. "He apologized after she defended her brother and Rosalie and I think she was about to forgive him."

I nod at her.

"Jazz, I thought I…" Edward starts, but then glances at me. "I'll talk to you later. Ali, get him out of here."

"I'm sorry, Edward…really." Jasper says quietly as he follows his wife out. "See you later."

Alice comes running back in. "Edward, where's Hale?"

_**Edward's POV**_

"He's with Nessie in my living-room. I came to see what was keeping Bella." I say.

"Oh, ok… See you tonight." She waves and is gone.

I shake my head. "Hi, Em…Rose, it's nice to see you. How's everything? Did you guys want to come and say hi to the kids?"

I wait as Bella locks up, but Emmett pulls Rose along like a doll and they get to my door first. Nessie is jokingly giving Rose and Emmett the 'don't open the door for strangers' routine when we get there.

"But your dad is right behind us. You can let us in!" Emmett is saying.

Nessie says through the mail slot. "I don't know what you're saying, mister. My dad is in the shower and if you don't go away he'll chase you down the street and beat you up!"

I laugh to myself and lead Bella through the back yard and into the house. I stop to write Nessie a new script. When I hand the note paper to my daughter, she giggles and says, "Ok, mister, if you're not going to leave then I'm gonna have to get my daddy to go out there."

Through the window, I see them smile at each other and look around. Those dummies haven't noticed that we're not behind them yet so I open the door and jump out in front of them.

Rosalie jumps into Emmett's arms and Em just gapes at me.

I start to laugh but suddenly see his eyes focus on something behind me. Turning around I see Bella holding little Hale Whitlock and wish the baby had her beautiful brown hair and my green eyes.

_That's how you knew with me, isn't it, Eddie? When I held Kate's daughter, you looked at me as if your life depended on the two of us being together._

As I hear her voice again, I remember seeing Nancy hold her friend's baby…wishing the baby had been mine. She's right. I'm sure about Bella. I'm in love with her. I know that Bella is the one I want…I love her. I want her to be with me and as much as she is fragile, she's also strong enough to stand up for people she loves and their friends. She has already let me into her life a little. I'll just have to do something to help her realize that we're meant to be...

* * *

Thanks got to hnwhitlock2000! You did this really great and really fast!


	11. Surprising Developments

_**Chapter 11: Bella's POV**_

It's now a week before the BBQ that Edward has planned to welcome Emmett and **I** to the neighborhood. I'm not nearly as upset with Edward's brother-in-law as I was that day, two weeks ago, and I'm looking forward to meeting the whole neighborhood. I'm busy typing on the computer when the doorbell rings; so I save my work quickly and hurry down the hallway. After looking through the peep-hole, I open the door and greet Jasper Whitlock. "Hello, Jasper."

"Hi, Bella; can I speak with you for a moment?" He asks.

"Sure, c'mon in…" I say, leading him into the living-room.

Jasper and I sit facing each other. "Uhmmm, I've been trying to get in touch with your brother. I want to apologize for my behavior on the day we met. My sister won't give me the information and I was hoping you would."

"Well, do you think you could explain the situation better now than you did that day?" I ask.

He smirks. "I'll try. You see, I usually talk to Ro every night. That night she took off to pick up your brother and she was very vague to her staff about when she'd be back. Jake, the night manager of her garage, told me she went for one last pick-up and then she'd go home. I left a message on her voicemail, but she never called me. I got a text from Jake at 2 in the morning saying only that she picked up some guy and didn't give me any further info, so I started worrying. She knows I worry about her and that she should've called me, but your brother…Well, she got distracted. We came by to drop off Nessie and my son to Edward, when I noticed her tow-truck in front of your house." His face flushes with color. "I… Well, I guess the rest is history, as they say…Look, I'm really sorry about what happened that day. Please don't hold my stupidity against the rest of my family. Edward really cares about you and I'd hate to ruin that for either of you."

I sigh as the front door opens and Emmett calls out to me. "Bells, you home?"

Jasper stiffens.

"Stay here, I'll send him in so you can talk." I tell him as I go out to greet my brother.

"Hey, sis! How's it hangin'?" Em says.

"Not too bad, Em, what's going on?" I ask.

"I've got a major test on Monday, so I came here to study because your house is so quiet and it's always stocked with snacks." He says.

I chuckle. "Ok, you can study here, but someone wants to talk to you in the living-room, first. I'll be in my office so you've got the rest of the house."

"Who is it, Bells?" He asks.

"Its actually Jasper Whitlock…be polite, Emmett, please. He wants to make peace." I tell him.

He sighs and trudges into the living-room.

I go back to my office and get some more work done. I don't hear any doors open or close by the end of the next hour, so I check the house.

_"Who _fought t_he war of 1812 _and how long did it last?" Jasper's voice is asking as I approach the living-room.

"It was between the US and Great Britain and it lasted almost three years, starting in June of 1812, and ending in the spring of 1815." Emmett says.

I walk in and look at them.

"That's good, Emmett." Jasper looks up. "Hi, Bella…"

"Hey, sis, guess what? Jasper here is a history teacher at the local high school. He apologized for that day and when he found out I was majoring in history like he had done, he asked if I needed help studying." Emmett explains.

"That's great, Em. Thank you, Jasper. I'm going next door to see if Edward's home, so have a good time and there are snacks and sodas, as well as beer, in the fridge." I tell them. Grabbing my purse from my room, I walk to Edward's front door. Nobody's home so I sit on the porch and dial Alice's number on my cell-phone. "Alice, hi, you'll never guess what's going on in my living-room!" I tell her all about it and we laugh for a bit until she asks to call me back, saying that Hale needs her. Just as I hang up the phone and prepare to return home, Edward and Nessie pull up.

_**Edward's POV**_

*Chicken breasts, beef patties, hot dogs, veggie-burgers, cole-slaw, macaroni salad, potato salad, buns of all shapes and sizes…Do I need anything else for the BBQ?* I think to myself and I fill out an order at the grocery store.

"Don't forget the olives and pickles, Daddy!" Nessie says. "Oh, and I think we're out of mustard."

"Condiments…of course… Mustard and catsup…mayo and… Should we get cheese sauce, Ness?" I ask my little BBQ helper.

"Yeah… and fries or tater tots, because then I can help!" She says nodding frantically.

I smile down at her. "Ok, Ness…chips and salsa too…We also need veggies and Ranch dressing." I hand the form to the owner of the shop. "I need this delivered next Friday. I'm having a BBQ on Saturday and-."

"Say no more, Mr. Cullen. I totally understand. You have my word; it'll be there on time." Greg Banner says.

The ride home from the store is uneventful, but Ness wants to talk so I stop at a small park and we sit on a bench.

"Daddy, are we still mad at Uncle Jasper?" She says as she sits on my lap.

"Jasper was very rude to Bella, a few weeks ago. She's a good person and…and I actually want her to be more than just my girl-friend, Ness…" I tell her. "But if our family isn't at least polite and respectful of her she might not want to become part of it."

"Does Uncle Jazz know about this?" She asks.

"I've spoken to him about it, yes, and he says he's sorry, but I'm not really the one he needs to apologize to. Rosalie and Emmett are annoyed with him too. Don't worry, Ness, he's promised to take care of it for us." I say hugging her.

"Can we go home now?" My daughter smiles at me.

"Yeah; we've already gotten the movie and lunch stuff so let's go." I say. As I drive, Nessie reads a book from school and I recall the conversation I had with my brother-in-law that night.

_Alice and Jasper stood outside my door. They were there to pick up their son. I ask my daughter to sit with the baby while I talk to her aunt and uncle. They walk in and ask how the day had gone._

"_Ali, you should've seen her with Hale! She was a natural and he loved Bella! He barely let me or Nessie near him." I smiled at my sister._

"_I'm glad they enjoyed each other…I'll bet she looked amazing with a baby in her arms, didn't she, big brother?" Alice asked with a knowing glint in her eyes._

_I nodded. "She was lovely…Ali, I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I also know that I love her!"_

_Her eyes shone as she glanced at her husband. "Then, Jasper needs to make amends…soon." She winks and goes to get the baby ready to leave so I can have a moment with Jasper._

"_Jazz, I thought I told you the other day how much she means to me…I realize that there were extenuating circumstances and you couldn't know which house was her's so I do forgive you, but I must ask you to do me a favor." I tell him._

"_Of course, Edward…what can I do?" He asks eagerly._

"_It's just one little thing, Jazz. Apologize to Bella's brother." I say calmly._

_He cringes._

"_He's not a bad guy, Jasper. I swear he's not, but I don't want any bad blood between our families or she might never agree to marry me one day." I say encouragingly._

_He sighs. "Ok, I'll speak to Ro and see if she'll give me his number. I can't promise anything other than that I'll talk to him as soon as I can."_

"_That's all I can ask. Thank you." I reply, gratefully shaking his hand._

Pulling into my driveway, I see Jasper's car in front of Bella's home and my girlfriend is sitting on my porch. I get out of the car and rush over to greet her. "Are you ok? I noticed Jazz's car in front of your house."

"Oh Edward, you'll never guess…!" She beams. "Jasper came to apologize and get Em's number so they could talk, but Emmett came over to study while he was here! So now that they've talked, Jasper is helping my brother study! Isn't that great?"

Smiling softly, I kiss her cheek and say, "It is great, love. I'm glad you're happy."

She stops, frozen in mid-step.

"Daddy, did you just say what I think you said?" Nessie asks.

I just hand her the keys and ask if she can open the door so I can bring in the lunch and DVDs.

"Oh, that's right…It's Saturday! What movie did you get?" She asks.

"We bought 'Enchanted'." I tell her.

Nessie is setting out plates and drink cups as we walk into the room. "Is Bella going to watch the movie with us, Daddy?" She whispers.

I look at Bella and then back at her. "Would you like it if she did?"

She nods.

"Then you should ask if she'd like to stay…" I suggest.

"Ok…" She whispers.

I can tell that she is only pretending not to hear our whispered words but I also see the amusement in her eyes.

"Bella," Ness asks, "would you like to stay for lunch and watch the movie with us?"

She smiles and sits next to me while answering my little girl. "I'd love to, sweetie."

We eat and watch the movie and instead of resisting as I put my arm around her shoulders, she snuggles into me. Over the past two weeks, she's gotten closer and closer. I haven't let her down yet. I've been on time, if not early for all of our dates. When she needed a shoulder to cry on because of her dad, I'd been there. We haven't been intimate yet, but I'm hoping for that to happen soon. The movie ends and Nessie gets up.

"I'm going to get ready for my sleep-over at Annie's. Thanks for staying, Bella. It was fun to watch this movie with you…" She says before running from the room. We sit quietly and she lets me hold her for a few moments before Nessie peeks back in. "Bella, do you think we could do something like that?"

"Something like what, Ness?" Bella asks.

"Like what the little girl and the lady in the movie did… you know, go shopping and get our hair done and stuff…Could we?" She asks.

I try to hide my grin from Bella as she says, "Yes, sweetie, if your dad is ok with it, then we'll do that sometime soon."

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock for being a great Beta!


	12. Love, Honey and Walking Home

_**Chapter 12: Bella's POV**_

*He called me 'love'!* I was stunned, but to hear that endearment roll from his lips felt so…right. *He called me 'love' and his daughter asked for a girl's day…just us girls. I'm so excited!* This whole thing is still so strange to me. As I sit here in my comfy reading chair, I think about the day. I was so surprised to see Jasper on my porch today, but I'm happy that he and Em have worked out their differences. I'd seen 'Enchanted' before and I loved it today as much as I did then. I'm so touched that Nessie wants to hang out with me. Edward went out with Jasper and Ben after dropping Nessie off at Maria's for her sleep-over and they'd invited Emmett to go as well. I'm glad my brother is making friends too.

The doorbell rings just as I'm drifting off to sleep. I pull away from dreamland and run down the hall. Did Em forget his key? Is someone in trouble? A hundred possibilities run through my mind as I look through the peep-hole. I don't see anyone around but a tiny female voice in the back of my mind tells me to open the door anyway.

As I pull the heavy door open, I feel something rush in and cling to my legs. Looking down, I see that it's Nessie. My heart starts to race. "Ness, honey, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" I ask, now wide awake as I take her into my arms.

"I got in a big fight with Annie and I didn't want to stay there, so I left. I only had to cross one street. I walk there sometimes with Daddy in the summer, so I knew how to get home, but Daddy's not home." She explains. "Do you know where he is, Bella?"

"Yeah, he went out with the guys. I'll call him. Did you tell Maria or Annie that you were leaving?" I ask as I put her into my bed.

"I told Annie, but I don't think she knew I meant it." Nessie says quietly.

"Rest here, I'm going to call your dad." I tell her as I pull my cell-phone out of my purse. Edward is on speed-dial so I punch the right number and hit send.

"Hello, Bella, what's up?"

He sounds happy to see me but I don't want beat around the bush. "Your daughter is here."

"What? She's supposed to be at Maria's house!"

I smirk grimly. "She and Annie had a fight. I don't have her number so I think you should call and tell her that Ness is with me."

"What do you mean, Bella? Doesn't Maria know? How did she get to you?"

"She walked…" I tell him.

"Oh my God…! She could've…! Oh my God…!" From his voice, it sounds like he's hyperventilating. "Keep her there, I'm on my way." The phone clicks and he's gone.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Hang on a sec, guys! I'm getting a call!" I yell as they start another round of pool. I'm out with Emmett, Jasper and Ben. With Ness sleeping at Maria's, I'm up for a night on the town. We've already had a couple of beers and played a round of billiards, but it's my turn to play and my phone is ringing. I look at the ID and see that it's Bella. "Hello, Bella, what's up?" I ask, happy to hear her voice again.

"Your daughter is here." Her voice is deadly serious, but her words take a moment to register.

"What? She's supposed to be at Maria's house!" I say beginning to panic.

"She and Annie had a fight." My girlfriend explains. "I don't have her number so I think you should call and tell her that Ness is with me."

My heart stops. "What do you mean, Bella? Doesn't Maria know? How did she get to you?"

"She walked…" Bella says.

"Oh my God…! She could've…! Oh my God…!" I start hyperventilating. "Keep her there, I'm on my way."

As I hang up, Jasper is the first to notice that something's wrong. I fill him in and he calls my dad to come get me. As I wait for him, I dial Maria's number.

"Hello?" She says, sounding sleepy.

"Maria, I'd like to know why my nine and a half year old daughter WALKED HOME from your house." I hear my voice shake with rage.

"What are you talking about, Eddie? Ness is in her sleeping-bag next to Annie in the living-room." She says.

"No, she's at my girlfriend, Bella's house. Maria, Renesmee not only LEFT your home…but CROSSED A STREET without supervision. She could've gotten hurt, lost or kidnapped!" I rant feeling only slight relief as my dad pulls up to the curb in front of the bar. "Have Annie put my daughter's things together in the morning. I'll pick them up myself." I hang up the phone and run out to the car. "Hi, Dad, did Jasper tell you what's going on?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to Bella's." He says, pulling away from the curb. "Your mom was sleeping when Jasper called, that's why we don't have a hysterical woman on our hands."

I snort. "Not until tomorrow when she finds out…" My knee starts bouncing in my nervousness.

"Relax, Edward, she's safe with Bella." Dad says reasonably. "She's not lost or hurt. The only bad thing that happened tonight is that she lost a friend."

"I'm still going to ground her for leaving Maria's house alone." I frown. *That is, after I go in there and hug the life out of her.*

"Yes, I would do that too. You're a good father, Edward, just stay calm." He says as we pull up to Bella's house where she's at her door waiting for me.

She hugs me as soon as I get to her. "Nessie's ok. She just needs to see you and then she can sleep. She promises to tell us the whole story in the morning. C'mon, she's in my bedroom."

My nerves calm as soon as I feel her touch and hear her voice. Bella's bedroom is one of the rooms I haven't seen yet. She leads me there and as I step inside, I notice that her walls are a lovely pale mauve color with a slightly deeper shade for trim. It's not girly but not manly either; it suits her. The curtains are actually drapes; nice and thick. They would definitely keep out the light from the sun or the streetlamps. The next thing I see is her king sized bed and the little girl staring at me from under the covers, so my perusal of Bella's room stops there.

I scoop Nessie up and hold her tight. "Nessie, baby, what possessed you to leave Mrs. Guardia's house all by yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy…" She starts but then she yawns.

I sigh. "You will tell us everything in the morning, Ness…And by 'us' I mean: the whole family and Bella. You should sleep, now, baby. I love you."

Her eyes close instantly and she whispers, "I love you too, Daddy."

"I think we should keep her here for the night, Edward. Taking her home would jostle her and keep her awake longer. We can share my bed." She says softly. "It's big enough for all three of us."

I lay Ness back down and follow Bella to the living room. "Bella, thank you so much for doing this; you really took care of her tonight."

"When I looked out the peep-hole and didn't see anyone, I heard a small voice in the back of my mind…it told me to open the door anyway and so I did…" She tells me the whole story while I keep my arms wrapped around her.

"Nancy, thank you…" I whisper.

"Hmm…? What do you mean?" Bella asks.

I bite my lip. "The voice you heard…was it male or female?"

"It was female." Bella says.

"Then it was Nancy." I explain, having my hunch confirmed. "I hear her sometimes. She guides me to do certain things, like when she told me that I shouldn't assume Em was your boyfriend. She also reminds me of things that I forget…like the cop and his daughter who were with us when Nessie was born."

"Is that what she meant?" Bella asks, mystified. "When I met Ness the first time, and I asked if her mom would mind if you started dating, she told me you had permission to date and she also mentioned that her mom visits in her dreams."

I muse. "Nancy always had this…way…about her. She could convey her thoughts in just a look…and anyone would know what she wanted. I never had to guess what she was thinking."

"Wow…That's some gift…" She says.

"I mentioned it to my parents once and they insisted on therapy. Needless to say, I don't talk about it with them anymore." I tell her.

"But you do still hear her?" Bella asks.

I nod.

"When was the last time?" She inquires.

"Last week, Nessie had gotten a slight fever in the middle of the night. Nancy woke me up and told me to bring some children's Tylenol to her. I didn't question it, just woke up and went to the medicine cabinet. When I took her temperature, it was only 99.5, but I woke my baby up and gave her the Tylenol. It didn't go past 100 before it went down and back to normal." I tell her, looking into her eyes. "Ness didn't have to miss school and I didn't even tell my mom that she'd been sick."

"Wow…" She says. "That's amazing."

I nod and suggest we go to sleep. She agrees so we go back to her room and settle in on either side of Nessie. The next morning, as my eyes open, I smell food cooking.

Bella's getting changed and Nessie isn't here. "Ness is helping Em with breakfast." She says. "Your sister called and Jasper's bringing her, Hale and Rose over soon. Your parents are on their way also, and I met Angela; she and Ben are in the back yard."

This leaves me totally confused. "What?"

"Everyone wants to know what happened at Maria's that made Nessie act so recklessly." She explains.

"Huh…" I shrug. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise. Take Ness home and change, honey, it'll be ready when you get back." She smiles.

I stare at her. *She called me honey!*

"What, you can call me 'love', but I can't call you 'honey'?" She marvels.

"What are you talking about?" I ask as we leave the room.

"You called me 'love' yesterday, Edward." Bella whispers.

"Did I…?" I ask, thinking back to yesterday. I remember now…It was just after she told me about Jasper's apology and impromptu study session with Emmett. It had been totally unconscious on my part, but as I think about it, I realize that she may not know that I do love her. She and Nessie are all that I think about anymore. I pull her to a stop and look into her eyes. "Did it bother you when I called you that?" I ask as we stand in the hallway.

"Not if you meant it." She whispers.

"Do you want me to mean it?" I persist.

She bites her lip and looks up at me. Through her lashes, I see hope and fear.

"Shhh, baby…you don't have to say a word. I love you, Bella. I think I've loved you since you moved in here, maybe longer. I've been wasting time trying to find a way to show you that we're meant to be… I should've just come right out and said it: I love you, Bella Swan." I tell her, lightly taking hold of her shoulders. "I love the way you understand about Nancy and the way you knew just what to do last night. I love the way my nephew looked in your arms just minutes after you'd taken his father down a notch. I love the way you take care of your dad and your crazy brother. I love the books you write and the articles too. I love that my daughter hand-picked you for me and most of all, I love the way you look, right now, as I'm saying this to you." I brush her cheek with my thumb. "Your skin is flushed and your eyes shine with unshed tears. Your lower lip is trembling and I just want to kiss you so bad."

"Then what's stopping you?" Bella says and I see one tear roll down the left side of her face.

I cup her face and lower my lips to hers. The connection between us seems to triple and I pick her up into my arms. Our tongues dance and play together. Pressing her against the wall, I drag my mouth from hers to give her some air.

"It's happened so fast, Edward! I can't help feeling that way, but damn it, I love you too!" She says against my neck as she rains kisses on the exposed flesh.

We hear a cat-call and a throat being cleared. I look over to see Emmett glaring at me. Jasper, Ben and my father have their arms crossed and their eyebrows raised; each with a smirk on their face. My mother, sister, Angela, Rosalie and Nessie all have large smiles on their faces.

I lower Bella to the floor and she blushes as I keep hold of her. "Hi, guys…uhmmm…how long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Edward…Long enough…" Emmett answers.

"Long enough to know all the things you love about Bella, Daddy." Ness grins. "Bella, you love my dad?"

Bella blushes and nods her head.

"And me too?" My daughter whispers.

With a frown, Bella kneels in front of my little girl. "Yes, Nessie, I love you too…as much as your dad."

"Good, because I love you too and that's what Annie and me fought about; Annie says that her mom thinks you don't love both of us and that you'll leave when you get tired of us like my mom did." Ness says.

I see red. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, your mother did NOT get tired of us, and you know that. Your mother loves us and watches over us from heaven. They only met her once, so Annie and her mom have no idea what kind of love Bella is capable of. Do you understand me? I'm glad you told us, Sweetie. I'll have a talk with Mrs. Guardia and…"

"WE will have a talk with Mrs. Guardia, Edward." Bella says.

Her eyes flash with 'mama-bear is protecting her cub' anger, so I nod and take Ness's hand. "Ness, let's run home and change, then you can stay here with everyone while Mama-Bear and I get your things from the Guardia's house."

The others look at each other and I can tell that they are all angry about what Maria had said to her daughter.

"We'll take care of it guys. I promise." I say as I take Nessie home to get new clothes. "Ness, I know you were upset, but I want you to promise me that you will NEVER do this again. When you left Annie's house without telling someone, you could've gotten hurt or lost or even taken away by a bad person." I give Nessie a big hug.

She starts to cry into my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dad, I guess I didn't think about that stuff and when I said I was going home, Annie just laughed and said 'whatever'."

"We'll take care of it, honey, but you're grounded for two weeks. What you should've done is tell Mrs. Guardia that you wanted to call me to come get you. Do you understand for next time?" I ask as I throw on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt, hurrying to get back to Bella's so we can eat and go talk to Maria. To distract Ness, I try to wheedle out of her what she and Emmett made for breakfast but she stubbornly refuses to tell. We get back just in time to see the biscuits coming out of the oven and the eggs being served out. "Bella, I want to thank you for last night and, Emmett, thanks for letting Ness help with breakfast." I say as we dig in.

* * *

Thanks to hnwhitlock2000 for her mad beta-skills!


	13. Desperate Women and Diamonds

_**Chapter 13: Edward's POV**_

I can't believe Maria would be that callous when talking about Nancy. She'd never even met my wife and I'd told Maria our story a long time ago! She knows Nancy died of massive complications from childbirth. She knows that the doctors had said that Nancy had no chance of recovery. Death is a far cry from leaving because she 'got tired of us'.

I love seeing Bella get protective of my daughter. I can hear the wheels in Bella's head turning as she contemplates what she will say to this woman who endangered the welfare of a child she cares about. Instead of driving to Maria's house, I show Bella the route that Nessie knows between there and home.

"Are you serious, Edward?" She asks. "You could park a car behind this bush! The street is broken and jagged near that driveway, over there! If she fell…! Oh, I'm so mad!"

As we pass a pair of garbage cans, one of them makes a strange rattling noise. Bella jumps as a large raccoon knocks the can over and runs off into the dark part of the wild lot next to Maria's house.

"What if that thing had rabies and attacked Nessie?" She asks, full of outrage as she clings to me.

I calm her slightly as we make our way up the walk. "She's safe, Bella, just remember that. Our family has her, and she's safe at your house. She is also grounded for two weeks." Our family…The Cheney's and her brother with my parents, sister, and Jasper… Well, I'm quite happy to call the whole lot of them my family. I wonder what Bella would think of making it official. I think that tomorrow, I need to have a little chat with my mom and dad.

As we wait for Maria to open the door, I turn to my girl. "Bella-love, can I come with you to see your Dad on Tuesday?"

She smiles radiantly at me. "I'd like that." The door opens as I kiss her cheek.

_**Bella's POV**_

Hearing the way that little girl talked to poor Nessie and seeing the path she chose to take home, I am determined to let Maria have it. Edward is right though…Nessie is safe and sound at my house with our family…Ok; she's grounded for two weeks. That makes sense because she unnecessarily put herself in danger.

_*Wait! HOLD THE PRESSES! Did we just call the Swan-Cullen-Whitlock-Cheney group 'our family'?* _I ask myself. _*Wow.*_

That's an unexpectedly pleasant thought since I never really had the type of family that Edward seems to have had for his whole life. I've enjoyed having Esme slowly become the mother-figure that mine wasn't. Carlisle has been wonderful as well. Alice has been like a pushy little sister while Jasper is like a bratty little brother who needs the occasional slap in the face. Ben is a great guy I can totally see him and Angela becoming close friends with me. Speaking of family, Edward just asked to join me on Tuesday! I smile at him and honestly say that I'd love for him to meet my dad, especially since he's been remembering me and Em more often then not. As he kisses my cheek, I feel all warm inside and then I notice that Maria is holding the door open and inviting us in. I decide to let Edward handle the opening of this little discussion.

"Maria, I'm very upset with what happened here last night." He says as we follow Maria into her living-room. "I left Ness with you and Annie because the girls have been friends for years and I thought you understood the situation I'm in. I thought she'd be safe with you and that I could trust you, but apparently you've been talking inappropriately about me and Bella within hearing distance of your daughter. Renesmee was very troubled by the things Annie said to her."

"Eddie, I'm so sorry! I can't believe Ness just walked out of the house like that! I mean, she could've woken me up to take her home." Maria begins as we sit down on the couch next to a pillow and a duffel-bag.

"That's not even the issue right now, Mrs. Guardia." I say, cutting her off, but trying to remain respectful. "You told your daughter that I don't love Nessie and Edward! You told her that I'd leave when I got tired of them like Nessie's mother did!"

She stares at me before glancing at Edward.

His face becomes a dark cloud. "I told you about my wife, Maria. You know how she really left us. The details don't need to be rehashed again. As for our relationship with Bella, you have no right to comment on it."

"Now, Eddie, you've known each other for barely a month…" She says condescendingly.

After fantasizing, for just a moment, about punching her, I glare at the stupid woman. "Let me stop you right there, Maria. First, I believe he's asked you many times to call him 'Edward'. Second, we met a long time ago and just now got together. You met me all of one time and not even long enough to have a whole conversation. You don't know me, Maria, and you don't know my capacity for love, so don't pretend you do." She doesn't need to know the fine points of my relationship with Edward. She just needs to respect that he chose who he wanted.

"On the issue of her walking home…" Edward stares her down. "She's not yet ten, Maria. I don't even go to bed when Annie sleeps over until I'm 100% sure that both girls are sleeping soundly. I personally feel safer that way. Forgive me if I sound rude or patronizing, but I don't like knowing there's a possibility that my daughter may take a walk in the middle of the night and get lost in a wild plot of land or get kidnapped by some psycho who's parked in the bushes along the road. There was a raccoon in the trash cans next door and Ness could've gotten attacked and contracted rabies. That is completely unacceptable, Maria. Now then, in time, my daughter may come to forgive Annie for what was said and I will continue being civil to you. However, please consider your invitation to my annual BBQ rescinded."

I watch Edward pick up the duffel-bag and Maria pouts. "But Eddie, I was sooo looking forward to it!"

"His name is Edward. Don't you get it, Maria? He doesn't want you!" I say stepping in front of her. "If you cared for him at all or had an ounce of respect for him, you'd understand that he wants a real woman who can love his little girl like she came from her own belly and not a made up bimbo with fake tits! You may be pretty but you're not a very nice person."

Edward walks over to the door. "Maria, if and when Annie wants to apologize to Nessie, we'll take her call. Until then, don't come around my house. Bella or I will take her to and pick her up from school."

I pick up Nessie's pillow and follow Edward out.

"I expected you to go ape-shit on her. You were all 'Mama-bear needs to protect her cub' on the way here." Edward says as he slings the bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, she's just jealous that you want me and not her. I told her off and so did you." I smile. "I hope she and Annie learn their lesson because I almost feel sorry for her."

"Mr. Cullen?" We hear from behind us.

Turning around, I see little Annie. She's about Nessie's height with pin-straight, naturally blond hair…unlike her mother who has permed and bleached out hair.

"Mr. Cullen, could you please tell Nessie that I'm sorry I said those things to her." Her eyes fill up with tears. "My mom said that stuff to her friend on the phone. I just repeated it because Nessie was telling me how Bella was going to take her shopping and get their hair and nails done…I was jealous that she was getting a girl's day with her new best friend."

"Oh, sweetie!" I say taking her hand and passing Nessie's pillow to Edward. "Annie, I love Ness like a daughter. She'll always need a friend who's her own age and there was never anything to be jealous of. In fact, I'll bet she would've wanted to invite you to join us on our outing. We'll tell her what you said, but she'd probably rather hear it from you."

"I guess I'll talk to her in school tomorrow, then. Thanks, Miss…Uhmmm what do I call you?" Annie says.

"Just call me Bella." I say with a grin.

"Ok, thanks, Bella." She says running off into her back yard.

Looking up into Edward's eyes, I can tell he knows Annie really was sorry. We walk home in silence whileholding hands. This man is my destiny. I can feel it.

_**Edward's POV**_

It's the next day and I'm at my parent's house after dropping Nessie off at school. "This woman is not only beautiful but she's great with kids and fending off the unwanted attention of desperate women. Bella is the real deal for me, Mom. I love her so much!"

She beams at me. "I knew it! You had this look yesterday when you came back after speaking to Maria. When your father and I got home last night, I got out our special lock-box. You're here to ask for my mother's engagement ring, aren't you?"

"Actually, Mom, I gave it back to you when Nancy died for a reason. I wanted you to keep it safe for Ness. Bella won't want a ring that I'd given to another woman, so I'm going to give it to Nessie for her tenth birthday in a few months. What I want today is to tell you how happy Bella makes me and Nessie. I also wanted that loose blue diamond that Grandpa Cullen found in South Africa all those years ago. I remember him leaving it to me in his will and I'd like to have it shaped and made into a ring for Bella."

"What a wonderful idea, Edward! We don't keep it here, though, so here's the key to your safety deposit box in the bank. That's where you'll find it." My dad says handing it to me.

"Thanks, Dad." I say as I go out to my car wondering how I'm going to get it from there to a jewelry store and keep it safe. Then it occurs to me. I pull out my phone and flip through the contacts. Finding the right one I press send. "Emmett, its Edward Cullen. I need to talk to you and then I need a favor. Meet me someplace?"

"Ok, man, come to Rosie's garage." He says.

We hang up and I drive over to the garage.

He's out front. "I knew this was coming, you want to talk about my sister, don't you?" He says as I get out of my car.

I grin. "I know it's fast, Em and I know that she said we needed to take it slow, but I'm desperately in love with her, Emmett. I want to marry her and I want to love her for the rest of my existence if she'll have me."

"Well, where's the ring, then?" He says.

"Well, that's the favor I need. Let me tell you a story…" I tell him about my Grandpa Cullen's trip to South Africa and how he found distant relatives who had owned a diamond mine in a little town called Cullinan. He was on a tour of the mine and the man who'd been showing him around had let him try mining an old offshoot of the main mine shaft. He found a large bluish crystal and was allowed to keep it. He'd brought that back and he'd left it to me, his only grandson, in his will. I tell Emmett how this crystal is actually a blue diamond and it's big enough to have several gems shaped out of it. "I'm going to pick it up and I want you to come to the bank with me. You're bigger then I am and I don't want to chance getting robbed."

He laughs but agrees to join me on my adventure.

"Has Bella told you about your dad lately?" I ask as I drive us into town.

"Yeah, he's been more lucid recently. He's asked about me and he even asked if she'd been seeing anyone." Emmett tells me.

"I'm going with her to see him tomorrow." I mention.

"Really? Well that's great! I hope he's having an exceptionally good day while you're there. Good luck, Edward." He sighs. "Now let's do this."

I walk right over to the manager's desk. "Hello, sir, I need to get into my safety deposit box."

* * *

For all those readers who like to check facts, I did the research. Cullinan and the mine located there do exist! It now belongs to the Debeers diamond company. Thanks for doing your thing so quickly, hnwhitlock2000!


	14. Doubts, Proposals and Desires

_**AN:**__** Up until now, I've kept the M rating confined to the occasional bad word. This chapter is going to get a bit lemony and is also a longer one then the others. I hope you all don't mind the back and forth from Bella to Edward; I go with the flow of my thoughts.**_

_**Chapter 14: Bella's POV**_

I can hardly believe that I'm sitting in Edward's Volvo and we're about to see my dad…together.

The last guy I introduced to my dad was Mike and look how well that turned out, but… Edward isn't Mike; thank goodness for that. I know that in his younger years, my dad would've loved Edward. I can just see them on my dad's old boat, fishing the day away or watching a football game in the living-room of the house I grew up in. My dad is one of my favorite people in the world, but I'm so nervous about today. Edward is important…the most important person in my life who is not related to me by blood. I want my dad to be himself when they meet. Even though he's been having a lot more good days versus bad ones, I worry that he won't even remember who I am. If Edward sees that my own father doesn't remember me, will he think I'm not worth his time… or his love? I know it's irrational, but I worry that he'll leave me when I need him the most…he's the first man I've felt safe enough with to actually let my guard down and see me at my worst.

"Bella, we're here, love." The man in question places his hand on mine and squeezes it, sensing that I need some reassurance.

I squeeze back and reach for the handle to get out, but he uses inhuman speed to get out of and around the car in order to open my door before I can.

"Bella, you need to get used to me opening doors and holding chairs for you. I like doing it and you deserve to be treated that way." Edward says as he holds my hand on the way to the door of the Windermere nursing home. The woman at the security desk buzzes us in and Edward, once again, holds the door open for me. Holding my hand, he follows me down the hallways and we reach the large common room where I see my dad.

He's playing checkers with Rhonda, his nurse's aid.

"Oh, look who's here, Charlie!" Rhonda says, pointing me out to my dad.

He stares at me for a long moment, frowning.

_*Please remember me today, daddy?*_ I pray hanging onto Edward's hand for dear life.

"Isabella, who is this man you're clinging to?" Dad says.

I smile with tears in my eyes as Edward walks forward taking me with him.

_**Edward's POV**_

The smile that appears on Bella's face is breathtaking, as she realizes that her dad has remembered who she is. I take a deep breath and walk forward with her still holding my left hand. "Hello, Sir, I'm Bella's boyfriend. My name is Edward."

"Edward, you look awfully familiar…Have we met?" Charlie asks as we shake hands.

"We did meet once, Sir. It was almost ten years ago." I say wondering if he'll remember.

His face show signs of recognition after a few seconds. "It's him…" He looks at Bella and an expression of wonder takes him over. "Bella…I remember like it was yesterday! We met on your 19th birthday…you were there with me, too. Didn't your wife have a baby that day?" He frowns at me putting emphasis on the word 'wife'.

Bella nods and a tear leaks down the side of her face. "Nancy, his wife, died a few weeks later, Daddy."

I see Charlie grimace but he nods and reasons things out. "You're going to be 29 this year…which means that… our little girls are going to have a birthday…"

"Yes, Sir, in just a few months…" I agree.

"You can stop with the 'Sir' stuff, Edward." He smirks. "How is your little girl? I forget what your wife told me you'd named her."

I grin with pleasure that he recalls us. "Nessie is doing great, Charlie! She's in school right now, but I have a picture in my wallet, if you'd like to see it."

He nods so I pull out my wallet and hand it over. He looks at everything there. Pictures of my mom and dad along with my sister and Nessie are in the small sleeves. He stops at the picture of me and Bella.

I chuckle. "We'd gone to the movie theater and they'd just put in one of those little photo booths. She pulled me into it and insisted on posing in it. I humored her, and that's the result."

"You look happy together." He says. "Bella looks happy…that's all I care about, Edward. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I swallow. "I think so, Sir."

He suddenly coughs, dropping my wallet on the ground as he tries to hand it back to me. A whole bunch of things fall out. "Bells, could you ask Rhonda for a cup of water?"

"Sure, Dad; I'll be back in a minute." She says getting up.

As she walks over to the aide, I reach out to start picking my things up but he gets to some of it first.

He stops and opens a receipt. "Hmmm…I had a feeling…"

"Sir… I mean, Charlie?" I ask.

"When I picked this up, I saw the logo of a jewelry store." Charlie replies giving it back.

"Oh, well, I hope you don't mind, Charlie…Sir, I wanted to ask you…I mean, I spoke with Emmett and he seems amenable. I-I'd like to marry your daughter, Sir." I stumble through my nervous speech. "This is the receipt for the ring that I'm having made for her. She's very special to me, Charlie. I love her very much…"

"And I love him too, Daddy. What are you two talking about?" She says handing Charlie a cup half filled with water. "What's this you've got in your hand?"

I shake my head a little.

He smirks and nods. "Nothing to worry about, Bells…just something important that fell out of your boyfriend's wallet. He's going to need it." He says, winking at me as he folds it up quickly and hands it back to me. "You wanna play checkers, Edward?"

"Sure, Charlie, I'd love to." I grin.

At one point, during the game he stands up and walks away.

"Its ok, Edward, it happens sometimes. He might come back and not remember what we're doing or talking about. When he comes back he might even have forgotten who we are. It's difficult, but we have to pretend it doesn't bother us." Bella whispers, seeing my confusion.

I nod and finish making the move I'd been making.

Moments later Charlie comes back and sits down. "Bella, who is this young man you've got with you today?"

"This is Edward, Dad. He's my boyfriend and he wanted to meet you." Bella says. I can see that her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Edwin. I hope you're keeping my little girl happy." He replies.

"It's Edward, and I'm trying, Sir." I say as I squeeze her hand.

"Well, good, would you like to play checkers?" Charlie asks, winning the game soon after.

Bella and I go out to my car after saying good-bye to him. She sits on the bench next to the car and starts to cry. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I wanted you to meet him and you did, but he forgot you after just a half hour! I wanted him to be ok for your visit and he was but only for a little while."

"Bella, please stop crying, love. It's ok that he forgot me." I say taking her into my arms. "He didn't forget you, Bella! He doesn't need to remember me, sweetie. You're more important. You're important to me and to him. We both love you, Bella! That's all that matters."

She relaxes in my arms and lets me help her into the car.

We drive along in silence until I can come up with the perfect thing to say but it doesn't come to me easily. I know I need to acknowledge Bella's fear of abandonment, but I don't know how to do it without trivializing it or making it worse. I decide to stick with the honesty rule we both insisted on at the beginning. "Bella, I don't want you to think I'm making light of it or anything, but I need you to understand that your dad's disease doesn't affect my feelings or my commitment to you. I love you and I want us to be together. Don't shut me out, please?"

Her lip trembles as I pull up to my house. "I'm not shutting you out, Edward. I'm really not. I just didn't know what to say. I love you too. I need someone who can be strong when I'm not. I need somebody to hold me when I cry and feel like I'm falling apart. I hope you won't find me too needy or clingy. In the past few weeks you've been my shelter in the storm, and I'm grateful for that."

I lift her face so she can see me. "You don't have to thank me, baby. You don't have to stay strong and if you fall apart, I promise to pick up all the pieces and be the glue that sticks them together. You and Nessie are my life." I sigh. "I was going to do this in a much more romantic fashion but I guess now is as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about, Edward?" She shakes her head in confusion.

"Bella, I can't picture my life without you in it. I'm in love with you and I want you to be more than my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife and partner for the rest of our lives." I say trying to explain. "I love you; Nessie loves you; my whole family loves you!" Seeing her eye-roll, I adjust my statement. "Well, Jasper's still warming up to you but he just hates when people yell at him; especially when it's his fault."

She bites her lip. "This is all happening so fast, Edward. I feel like I'm in a time warp or something. Can I have some time to think? Or maybe I should take some time and not think." Her eyes flash up to mine. "That's my problem, isn't it, Edward. I think too much."

"Hold that thought, love." I say pulling out my phone. I dial my parents' house. "Mom, can you and Dad pick Ness up from school and keep her for the night, Bella and I want a little…?" I trail off as Mom interrupts me.

"Time alone...? Of course, Edward, it's fine. Enjoy yourselves…but have you asked her yet?" She inquires.

"Thanks, Mom, and no offense but…mind your own business!" I say, hanging up.

Bella has a shy smile on her face. "Do they know you want to marry a girl you've only known for a month and a half?"

I grin sheepishly. "I told them. Listen, love, I want you to think for a little bit. I'm going to go somewhere and then I want to take you to a special place. I want to do it right."

"So we're going on a date tonight?" Bella asks.

"Yes, we're going on a date and I hope you'll let me ask you officially…in a better, more romantic way…" I tilt my head and peck her on the lips as I escort her to her door. "Will you let me, Bella…please?"

"Ok…" She whispers.

"Just so you know, if Nessie hadn't picked someone who had already caught my eye, I wouldn't have dated her. I think I was always just waiting for our paths to cross in the right way." I tell her.

"I'm so glad Daddy and Emmett didn't scare you away. You know, back in the day, Dad would've been cleaning his shotgun when you'd come over to visit or to pick up his little girl for a date. If you wanted to marry me then, you would've had to ask his permission…" She sighs lost in her thoughts already.

I allow some of my surprise to show. "Bella, do you think that I didn't think all this through? Do you think I wouldn't do things properly? I've thought about you and me, and I've thought about Nessie and your family and even my family and friends. You're not just some girl I met, Bella. I promise you I'm doing the things I've done over the past few weeks because there's something about you that draws me in. I want to be your strength and shore up your weakness. I want to see the light in your eyes every day for the rest of my life." I wrap my arms around her. "I've spoken to your brother, Bella, and I've spoken to your dad, as well, but I thought talking to the member of your family whose memory is still fully in tact was a more solid way to go. I'm a traditional man, Isabella Swan. I'll come back for you in a little while, love."

She blushes and nods going into her home.

_**Bella's POV**_

_*He wants to marry me?*_ I think to myself as I close the door behind me and begin to wander the rooms of my house as the idea sinks in. _*What is he thinking? We just met a few weeks ago! How does he know we're meant to be? What does a bunch of crazy coincidences really prove? I'm not against marriage and commitment, but what kind of relationship can we build on such a shallow foundation? This is such a bad idea…isn't it?* _Then one doubt floats to the surface. _*Is it really such a bad idea? I love him. Emmett likes him… He said he spoke to Emmett! I need to talk to my brother!*_

I run to the phone and dial. "Emmett…?"

"Yeah, Sis…?" He says, sounding expectant.

"I need to talk to you. Come over here." I say.

"I'm on my way, Sis." He agrees and hangs up.

30 minutes later, my brother's car pulls up outside. I'm already dressed in a blue silk halter dress and I'm almost ready for Edward to pick me up, so Em takes one look at me and gives a low whistle.

"Someone looks ready to paint the town!" He jokes. "Got something to celebrate?"

"He told you! He really told you! Don't you think that getting engaged after only a month and a half is going little too fast?" I ask.

He nods slowly. "For most people it would be, Bells, but you two have a deeper connection than I'd expect for only having been together for a few weeks. He loves you, Bells. I don't doubt his ability to make you happy and keep you healthy and safe. He asked me and I know you were taking him to see dad today. I wonder if he asked Dad…"

"He says he did and they were alone together for a few minutes before Dad forgot again." I confess. "Oh, Em, Edward is so sweet. He held me when I cried after we left dad's home and he told me that he loves me and wants to be my strength and the glue that holds me together…Em, what do I do? It seems so reckless but I love him so much!"

"Bells, as your brother, I'm naturally protective of you. I'd tell you if this guy was no good. I've known him for these last few weeks and I've got a really good feeling about him. His family is a rock. It's a solid foundation to build a life on. They love you almost as much as he does and that little girl of his just adores you." He hugs me. "Big sister, you've been taking care of me and Dad for so long; let Edward take care of you, now. You deserve to have this, Bella, so go put your face on. I'll let him in when he gets here."

"Em, you're such a great brother! I love you!" I hug him back briefly and run for the bathroom to finish getting ready.

_**Edward's POV**_

After escorting Bella to her door I went to the jewelry store to pick up the ring.

_The store is owned by a group of Italian jewelers who had been in business for nearly a century, so I knew they would have my order and design fully made by today. My faith was rewarded as I walked into the lobby and was greeted enthusiastically by the eccentric proprietor Demitri Vitale, who only speaks of himself in the third person._

"_Mr. Cullen, Demitri is so happy to see you!" He said. "Your first piece, the ring, is finished. The coordinating pendant and earrings will be done within the week, and this set will be Demitri's masterpiece!"_

_I grinned in true delight. The ring is the most important thing for now, but the secondary pieces will be a wedding gift. "Can I see the ring now, Mr. Vitale? I'm popping the question tonight and I can't wait to see your work."_

"_Yes, yes, Mr. Cullen…Demitri's viewing room is right this way." He said as he led the way to a locked room with a table, two chairs and a safe. As I sat at one side of the table, he opened the wall-safe and took out a navy-blue velvet box. _

_I took the box into my hands and stroked the soft fabric for a second before finding the courage to lift the lid. I was amazed to see that this work of art had come from the stone that was just a round lump half the size of my palm. The center stone is 1.5 carat 'Princess' cut and on either side there is a .75 carat 'Trillion' cut. The pendant will be a vertical version of this in slightly bigger carats. The earrings will be 'Princess' cut posts with a dangling 'Trillion' cut diamond pointing up and will match the ring in carat size._

"_It's perfect, Demitri! I can't wait to slide this onto her finger! Thank you so much!" I slip the box into my pocket and ask how much while taking out my checkbook. We settle on a steep but fair price to be paid in four installments. He did do all the hard work after all. _

"_Mr. Cullen, Demitri thanks you so much for your business and the faith you put in us to make such a treasure into reality and he looks forward to your next visit!" The strange old man says as I walk out of the store and get into my car. _

Locking the doors instantly, I cling to the hope that a few short hours from now Bella will be mine. Next on my list is to shower and dress; then I'll figure out how to articulate my feelings and desires properly.

I pull up to my house and notice Emmett's car out in front of Bella's place. I wonder why he's there for a minute until I realize she must have needed him to confirm that I spoke to him and ask some other questions. I hope everything is ok with my lovely Bella.

On the way to my room, I grab the phonebook and dial the number for a restaurant I'd recently seen advertised. There's dinner and dancing all night long at 'Dusk 'til Dawn'. I make a reservation and hang up, feeling very proud of myself. A nice hot shower and the hope that she likes the scent of my Irish-Spring men's body-wash, has me anxiously grinding my teeth. The water pounds onto my back as I contemplate the best way to ask her. I lather my face with shaving-cream and as I pull the razor over my skin, I realize that I'd already said the best lines to her this afternoon. Sighing, I wrap a towel around my body and dry myself off. I hear Nancy, suddenly, as I slip into my dress pants.

_C'mon, Eddie, you know what to say. The things you said earlier are taking root in her mind right now. Keep it simple and back it up with the truth. The ring is a big enough gesture for Bella; don't go overboard with fancy words and over-the-top displays. She loves you, but those kinds of things make her uneasy._

"Aww, Nancy…you always know just what I need…I'll always have a spot in my heart for you. Thanks…" I whisper, feeling teary as I put on my cuff-links and check myself in the mirror before leaving the house.

Walking up the sidewalk to Bella's house, I smile as Emmett opens the door.

He's holding a toy shotgun and wiping it with a paper towel.

I grin and chuckle at his antics. "Is there something you'd like to say to me, Em?"

"Yeah…" He glowers at me. "If you hurt my sister, I'll hurt you…You got me?"

My smile softens. "Yeah, Em, I've got you." I give the door a token knock and call out her name. "I'm here, Bella-love."

"I'm just about ready, Edward." Her voice calls. "I'm just going to save my file and then I'll be done."

I stroll down the hall and stop next to the open door of Bella's office. "How are you, love? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." She says standing and as she turns to face me, I take in her appearance. Her body is draped in blue silk and it looks amazing on her. Low heeled strappy sandals complete the look and her beautiful face has only a light touch of make-up to enhance her natural charms.

I look intently into her eyes. "Isabella Swan, you look absolutely beautiful. Thank you for joining me tonight. May I escort you to dinner and then maybe to my humble home?"

She nods and places her hand into mine. "Yes, please, Edward. I'm looking forward to this."

_**Bella's POV**_

As I stand up and face the man I have decided to trust with my fragile heart, I feel his gaze glide from my slightly waved tresses all the way down to the glittery tips of my strappy sandals. I've been 'checked out' before, but the way Edward is looking at me feels nothing like that. This is a man appreciating the beauty of his woman, not eye-fucking a hottie from across the room. This is a man who knows I'm his and he's willing to do what it takes to make sure I see it too. Giving him my hand, I tell him that I have hope for the future.

Edward leads me out to the Aston Martin and helps me in. Emmett waves as we pull away from the curb. No matter how hard I try, Edward refuses to tell me where we're going, so I recline my seat a little ways and relax. Before I know it, we're there…It's a restaurant called 'Dusk 'til Dawn' and the signs I see tell me that there's dinner and dancing with live music all night long.

The valet takes the car into a lot down the road and Edward leads me in the large, frosted glass doors. We are soon led to our table and he sits at a right angle to me, on my left.

I grin at him. "Nobody has ever taken me to a place like this, Edward. It's very romantic… candle lights and dancing. I'm going to get spoiled if you continue on this path."

He chuckles. "Maybe I want to spoil you, Bella… I'm in love with you, and I like doing things to please and surprise you."

The waitress joins us and takes our drink orders.

Edward asks for a bottle of their best white wine; he'd found out a while ago that I'm not fond of red. "I've been here once, love, may I order for you?"

I nod my consent as she brings over a bucket of ice and glasses with the bottle of wine. When she asks for our food choices, Edward orders a fish fillet for himself and a shellfish medley for me. After she's gone, I ask what's in the shellfish medley. He tells me it's a surprise.

The music starts and I allow Edward to lead me out onto the dance-floor. I can't tell what they're playing but Edward has a strong leading movement as we float across the room. I barely feel my feet touching the floor until he tells me that our food has arrived.

My Edward is a gentleman, holding my chair as I sit. He points at my dish. "Look, it's all your favorites, love. Shrimp, scallops and crab with lobster covering angel-hair pasta in a creamy garlic-alfredo sauce."

Suddenly, a man takes the microphone and makes an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is Champagne night. Your waiters and waitresses will be bringing you each a glass of our finest champagne. Please enjoy!"

I raise my eye-brow and smirk at Edward as the waitress comes over with two glasses. She places one before me and the other in front of Edward. Mine has a pink ribbon around it and I turn the glass around. The most beautiful ring I've ever seen is dangling from the ribbon. I gasp. "Oh, Edward!" My hand shakes as I try to untie the ribbon.

He takes it from me and slips it onto my left ring finger. "Bella Swan, I love you with all my heart. Nothing in the world would make me happier than having you become my wife. Please say you'll spend the rest of your life with me?"

Tears fall down my cheek as I smile at him. "Edward, this is the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me. Yes, yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

He grins and stands up. "Yes…? Oh, Bella, you have no idea how happy you just made me. I love you so much!" He pulls me up out of my chair and into his arms. Our lips collide and for a moment we're the only two people in the universe.

The waitress clears her throat from behind me. "Congratulations,** s**ir and miss, would you like to finish your meals or would you rather have me wrap it for you to take home?"

"We'll finish it here, thanks." He says as we sit back down.

The rest of the meal goes by in a blur since I'm staring at either my hand or Edward's face the whole time. We dance a few more times before he calls for the check and the car.

"Bella, would you care to have a cup of coffee or something?" He asks awkwardly as we sit in the car outside of his house.

I nod so he opens the door for me. As we pass his room, I grab his hand and pull him in behind me.

"Bella, what the…?" He is understandably confused.

I place a finger on his lips. "Edward, you give me so much and get so little…You make me feel happy and safe. I love you; I trust you…I want you, Edward." I turn and move my hair. Seconds later I feel his fingers untying my halter straps.

"So beautiful…my lovely Bella…" His lips touch my neck and let the top of my dress fall. I pull his hands to my chest and feel his nimble fingers caress my breasts.

"Yes, Edward, I'm yours." I whisper as he turns me to face him.

"Are you sure, love?" He asks.

I nod and kiss him deeply. "Make love to me, Edward…"

He finishes undressing me and lays me on his bed. "I love you Bella." He says as he places his hands around my waist, holding me close before allowing himself to give in to our need.

I moan in impatience dragging his left hand to the place I most desire it.

One finger slips into my haven drawing a whimper from my lips. "God, Bella you're so wet…"

"Edward, I want to touch you too. Please?" I ask.

He stands and undresses quickly.

I smile as he lies next to me.

Our kisses grow more impassioned as our touches bring us higher up into the mountainous cliffs. Edward fingers my womanhood and finds my clit quite easily. "Would you mind very much if I got a closer look at what I'm doing? I don't think I'll need a map though; I'm pretty sure I've found the treasure."

I frown at him in confusion until I remember that I'd told him about Mike. I smirk as he kisses a line down my chest and over my belly. He finally settles in between my legs and begins to use his mouth to make love to me. I moan as his tongue slips into my opening. My hips lift as he delves into me, but he sits up and moves for me to straddle him.

"Bella, please… I want to be inside you…" He whispers as I hover over his member.

"Edward…" I pant. "Condom…please…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, love; it's in the top drawer of the nightstand." He moans as I begin to stroke his firm manhood.

I stop for just a minute to get the condom and roll it down over him.

His whimper forces me to get back on top. "Bella, please, love?"

I smirk. "Please…what, Edward?"

"Don't tease me, Bella… I want to be in you… now…please!" He sounds very determined but also desperate.

I lower myself onto him.

His groan and my whimpering sigh mingle in the air around us as Edward lifts his hips into mine.

I meet him thrust for thrust and with his mouth on my breast; I shout my pleasure in the form of his name. As his voice joins mine, I can't help but think that if this is how he is going to be treating me, then I know I will be a very happy woman…

_**Edward's POV**_

The next morning, I wake to see a lovely woman sleeping next to me. I move close to her. We'll need to talk about a few things today…

* * *

hnwhitlock2000, you're the best! Thanks for doing your thing so well!


	15. The Announcement and BBQ

_**AN:**_** Well folks, it'll be another long chapter. I hope nobody minds! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 15: Edward's POV**_  
When Bella and I woke up the next morning, we did talk. I mean, we really talked and it was a real heart to heart/mind-meld kind of thing. The two of us went so in depth that you'd think we grew up together because we now know everything about each other.

Ask me anything about Isabella Marie Swan. Go ahead; ask me…She will be 29 this year. Her birthday is September 13th, the same day as Nessie's; it's a day I will never forget. Renee, Bella's mom, left them after a miscarriage; Bella was 7 and her brother Emmett was 6.

Sean Connery is her favorite James Bond. Bella watched the 007 movies with her dad, Charlie, who was a cop but now has Alzheimer's and barely remembers her or Emmett.

When Bella was in high school, Charlie made her promise to keep her nose clean while her friends pressured her to cut class, drink and get a fake ID. She is not and has never been involved with drugs and only drinks alcohol with meals…usually white wine, although she has confessed to liking daiquiris and wine-coolers. She graduated from state college with high marks. Now she sells Pampered Chef cooking products and writes books for the Total Eclipse Publishing-house and articles for the local newspapers.

Bella's ex's name is Mike and he was boring, inept and impotent with women in bed. He came out of the closet after Bella dumped his ass. She recently found out that he's moved to Canada and married Scott…the guy he got together with after Bella.

Emmett is graduating from a SUNY college this summer with high marks, just like Bella did. He has his bachelor's degree in history and will be going for his Master's degree while he works as a substitute at a high school a few towns away from here.

A couple of Bella's friends had dated Emmett and broke his heart; Lauren and Jessica. Lauren just disappeared off the face of the earth, but Jessica was cheating on him with her boss, Tyler. Bella caught them in the act and Emmett canceled the wedding with a week to go. Tanya was Emmett's most recent relationship but she dumped him just before he met Rosalie Hale.

Emmett is truly in love with Rose and wants to ask her to move in with him. I have it on good authority that she's just as serious about him as he is about her. Maybe Rose and Em will want to buy her house when Bella and I get married… God, I love the way that sounds… when Bella and I get married… Huh? Oops, I got distracted. So if that happens, then when Bella and I get married, she'll move in with me and Ness and Bella's little brother would be living right there. They love Ness and probably won't mind baby-sitting when Bella and I want some alone time… Bella and I… married… alone time… Wow!

Anyway, Nessie is thrilled for us…

_We told her as soon as we got her home from school on Wednesday. Bella and I waited in the Volvo for my daughter to leave the building. As soon as she saw us she ran over to the car and hopped into the back seat. As I drove home, she told us about her day and how she and Annie were back to being friends again. I knew they'd talked on Monday and that Annie had apologized, but Ness had felt a bit guilty too. She'd made her friend think she had forgotten about her because she had Bella. On Tuesday, Annie had brought an extra brownie for Nessie and they'd re-bonded as friends. Nessie did want to bring Annie on the day of beauty trip with Bella; she agreed immediately. I got us home without incident and once the three of us were seated in my kitchen with bowls of ice cream, we began to tell Nessie how much we loved each other._

"_Ness, Bella and I have some news. I know you wanted me to date her; I have gotten to know her very well." I told her softly. "I know you heard me tell her I love her on Sunday, honey."_

_She smiled at me. "Yeah, I might've heard something like that."_

_Bella grinned. "And you know I love him too, right, Ness."_

"_I'm so glad you're in love with my dad." She said, nodding. "I'm getting my wish…aren't I?"_

_Unsure of what she meant by that, I just smiled and reached out to take Bella's hand. "Nessie, I've asked Bella to marry me…"_

_Her eyes practically sparkled with excitement. "What did you say, Bella? Will you be my new mom?"_

_Bella placed her left hand on the table in front of Nessie. "Yes, sweetie, if you'll have me…?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes! I am getting my wish! Oh Bella, I'm so happy!" My little girl's grin was big as she jumped into my lap. "Is that the ring you gave her, daddy? Wow, it's pretty!"_

_I told them the story behind the ring and how the diamond was inherited. Bella commented on how the uniqueness of the ring was complimented by the unique story that goes with it. She promises to cherish it forever._

Oh, man… Time goes so fast! It's Saturday already and I can't wait to tell everyone that Bella and I are getting married! The grocer had the food delivered on time. My girls even picked out a new shirt for me while they were out yesterday. It's pale green and looks great with my khaki trousers and she promises that it'll be perfect with what she's wearing.

_**Bella's POV**_

Today's the day! I am so going to enjoy this BBQ! Edward and I are going to tell everyone that we're engaged; I wonder what they'll say when we tell them the date we've picked…

_The morning after our engagement, when I woke up to see Edward watching me, I smiled up at him._

"_Did I dream that, Bella?" He asked. "Did you really say yes and agree to marry me?"_

_I felt my face warm as I nodded. "Yeah, and you even gave me this amazing ring to seal the deal…Edward…"_

"_When should we…?" He asked quickly._

"_I don't know… When we honeymoon, do you want to go alone or as a family with Ness?" I countered._

"_I haven't thought about it… What if we go someplace by ourselves for a few days and then come get her and go to… like, Disney World or something?" Edward suggested. _

"_Oh, Edward, that's a great idea! I think we should do that!" I said excitedly. "I've never been to Disney!"_

"_Neither has Ness…" My fiancé said. "I was there once; a long time ago… Nancy wanted me to see it so she talked me into going for Spring Break one year…"_

"_What about Potter's World? Should we check that out?" I asked._

_He laughed. "Let's just see about setting a date before we plan the honeymoon. Ok?"_

"_If we want Ness to join us for some of the honeymoon, we'll have to take the trip while she's __**out of**__ school." I reasoned. "So... this summer…? Do you want a big wedding or small and intimate with just our favorite people?" _

"_I'm thinking of mid-August." He said. "I did the big crazy white wedding with Nancy… I don't want it or need it again…why?"_

_I was surprised and a little overwhelmed, "August is a good month…Uhmmm… Wow, that's really soon. I think somewhere around the 10__th__…no how's the 13__th__?" _

"_August 13__th__; we met last month on the 13__th__…" He beamed._

_I smiled. "…and I only ask about the big wedding because your sister and I picked out the perfect dress last month…but only if it's a small, intimate gathering. You didn't look at the dress I paid you back for…did you?"_

"_No, Alice hates for anyone but her and the girls to see a dress before the first time it's worn... She did tell me that you'll look heavenly in it though." Edward smiled. "What does it look like?"_

"_I'll give you a hint… It's very feminine…" I winked then and he kissed me as I thought about the ivory satin dress that fell to mid-calf on my leg. There was also the palest of pale blue embroidery at the hem and neckline as well as a sash of the same pale blue at the waist. The sleeves are sheer and fluttery material. I have to admit that 'heavenly' was a good word to keep him guessing._

"_Alright, you can keep your bridal secrets… I'll plan the honeymoon, though, and that's going to be a secret until we're on the way to our destination." He shook a finger at me._

"_We'll have to tell Nessie soon. I want her to know before anyone else." I told him._

"_Today… We'll pick her up from school and tell her as soon as we're home." He said and I nodded in agreement. _

We went on to talk about the littlest details of our lives.

He told me all about his family and friends through high school and college. Then he told me how he and Nancy met and fell in love. They'd been freshmen in college and met on campus. He took an interest in her because she was a sweet woman who worked at the deli where he always got his breakfast but he wasn't absolutely sure they were meant to be until he saw her hold their mutual friend, Kaitlyn Montgomery's baby. Garrett, the baby's father was so proud of his new little princess and the poor baby started to cry because he was passing her around like a hot potato. Nancy took her and she instantly calmed down. He said he'd pictured her holding a baby with hazel eyes and his auburn-bronze hair and that he proposed within a week. He told me about comforting Nancy through the loss of her parents**, **about their wedding, his family's love for her, and how they couldn't wait for the baby to arrive once they'd found out about her.

Then he started telling me about their reactions to me and Emmett. They've grown to love me as much as they did Nancy. They've more than accepted me into the clan; they've welcomed me with open arms. His mom and dad hug me when I go over to their house and they always have a warm smile for me. Alice has told me many times that I'm her new best friend. Even Angela and Ben have come out with Edward and me for dates. I found out the other day that Angela is actually the head of Marie Blackwell's fan club here in our state. I have yet to tell her that Marie and I are one and the same.

Edward's daughter was so happy for us when we told her and Edward kept us fascinated with the tale of how his grandfather found the diamond and left it to him. After that conversation, Nessie and I planned to have our 'Girl's day' yesterday. Although it was a Friday, we got Edward's approval for Ness to skip and then he spoke to Maria on the phone. She agreed and dropped Annie off nice and early. I took them to the mall and we picked outfits to wear for the BBQ. I even got Edward a new shirt, before we got our hair and nails done. We even got pedicures! The girls got to read magazines for a bit while I indulged in a back-massage and a facial. After dropping Annie back at home, Nessie confessed that she'd been trying for a while to find a new wife for her dad.

"_Bella…can I tell you something?" She asked._

"_Of course, sweetie…You can tell me anything; what is it?" My curiosity was piqued._

"_When I saw you in the window that first night, I just knew you'd be…well, a perfect new wife…for my dad." Her cheeks turned a light pink color. "He always tried not to let me feel like I was missing out on stuff by not having a mom, but when girls at school would talk about their moms I missed out on having mom stories to tell. I had to sit and listen to Annie and the others tell me about their shopping trips and how their moms would play with their hair and stuff before bedtime. I wanted so much for him to find a new wife so I could finally have a mom…I actually hinted around at school to my friends that he was looking to start dating, but he never said yes to any of the ladies who seemed interested. He even chased some of them away…go figure."_

_My eyes got big and I had to fight my instinct to giggle at that. So Edward's past woman trouble was all Nessie's fault; he'd probably lose his mind if he ever found out. "Oh, Ness…You're going to have some great stories to tell your little friends! Your dad said I could keep you until dinner, so we'll go to my house and talk, ok?" _

_I told her about our shared birthday and how I couldn't wait to celebrate it with her this year. She was ecstatic that we had such a cool connection. We also discovered that her father still thinks her favorite color is pink when she really likes mint green better. I tell her about Marie Blackwell and try to explain what a pen-name is. _

_She didn't understand why someone would want to hide their identity when they'd written something that lots of people would read. "I'd think you'd want everyone to know that it was you who'd done all that work to make them happy with a story…wouldn't you…?" She shrugged._

"_Well when you write a book, you can use whatever name you want; ok, Ness?" I grinned._

"_Ok," She said, matter-of-factly._

"_What else should we talk about? I know…have you ever had a pet?" I asked. "I've always wanted a cat."_

_Nessie cringed. "I had a few fish once but they all died and Dad says that __**'until I can keep a fish alive for over three months'**__ I can't ask about anything bigger, so I guess if you want a pet then you'll have to talk about it with him." Her head tilted, then, and she looked at me with a frown. "Do you think he'd tell you the same thing or would he just give you the kitten?"_

"_I don't know, Ness, I'll ask him at dinner and we'll find out." I giggled._

_We were sitting at the dinner table when I asked him what he thought about us getting a cat. He raised an eyebrow and said we'd 'talk about it later', so I smirked and finished eating the meal he'd made for us. Ness went to watch TV after she was done, leaving us grown-ups alone to talk._

"_Did Nessie put you up to this?" He asked._

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't be silly! We were talking this afternoon and I mentioned pets. She told me about her fish and I said I've always wanted a cat. She suggested that I talk to you about it…and here we are…"_

"_Well, we'd have to keep it indoors…" He said._

_I nodded._

"_You're home most of the time so you'd be able to clean up after it…" He added with his eyes narrowed. "You'd have to train it not to scratch the furniture and I don't want one that's going to be a pain. If it knocks stuff off the dressers or makes lots of noise, I'll be annoyed…"_

"_I can do that, and if you want, we can de-claw it." I told him. "What do you say?"_

_He heaved a sigh. "You really want this?"_

"_I do…but we can wait if you want; we can get it after the honeymoon... or even later if you want. It's just that I've never had a pet bigger then a hamster and I've always loved cats. I planned on getting one after I'd settled in at my little house..." I mimicked his sigh. "But if it's a deal-breaker...then I don't have to have it."_

_He smirked at me knowing I was trying to use my womanly wiles on him. "My sweet, silly Bella…it's not a deal-breaker, but I'll have to think about it; ok?"_

_I grinned as he pulled me out of my seat and hugged me. Nessie went to bed soon after and I spent the night cuddled in the warmth of his arms._

I smile at my reflection in the mirror. I look great. The bra and panties I'm wearing will give Edward heart palpitations when he sees them later. The blouse covering that is a light, airy colored blue silk with a ruffle on the lapels. My dark blue denim skirt hugs my curves just right so I slip into my navy wedged heels and make my way to the other room where Edward is waiting.

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella looks amazing. She's wearing a lovely light blue silk blouse with a ruffle on the lapels. The dark blue denim skirt is hugging her womanly curves perfectly and her navy-blue wedged heels make her legs look longer then I've ever seen them. "You look gorgeous, love." I say as soon as I've finished ogling her.

"Why thank you, sir; you don't look half bad yourself." She grins. "Now that you've finished 'checking me out', can we join the others outside?"

I feel the blood rush to my face. "Sorry, I just can't help myself, love. I can't believe you're going to be my bride. You're lovely and sweet and kind… I don't feel worthy sometimes…but I love you…"

"And I love you…so let's get out there and tell them the news." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

I smile at my friends and neighbors. My family comes and hugs me hello and after handing Bella into their welcoming presence, I look around and see Ben, Angela, Jimmy and Victoria. There's Pete and Charlotte, my parent's friends…Tim and Becky from down the street, Charles and Jackie from the bagel store in town, some of the guys who work for Rosalie and I even agreed to let Maria join us because she needs to hear the news too. So, after greeting everyone, I gather Bella into my arms.

"Some of you have had the pleasure of meeting her, but for those who haven't, this is Bella Swan. She moved into the old Burke place about a month ago. This year's BBQ has a different purpose then all the others before it. This year, it's more then a meet and greet for the new neighbor. It's not even a 'get this single woman off my back' BBQ." I pause as my guests, except for Maria, chuckle. "This BBQ is being held because Bella and I have an announcement. We met almost ten years ago but I was still married and she was in college and not interested at the time. Fate pulled us together again the day she moved in next door, and this woman has done something unexpected and unbelievable. She's found her way into my heart. We've been seeing quite a lot of each other, and I love her very much…so much that I've asked her to marry me…" I trail off and let Bella tell them the rest.

"And I said yes!" She beams and holds out her left hand.

The men in our group shout 'yahoo', 'congrats' and 'best wishes, man' and other things to us but the ladies bombard Bella. She smiles and models the ring for them. Even Maria is among the crowd lining up to see the ring on Bella's finger.

Now that the news is out there, I walk slowly to the shed. "Well, guys; the volleyball net isn't going to set itself up, is it?" I shout as I unlock my shed. I get out of Ben's way as he rushes to help Pete and Tim set up the net.

Jimmy and my dad join me at the grill and I accept their well wishes and congratulations with a large smile. Bella and my mom set up the snacks table.

Jasper steps up to my side. "She's a great girl, Edward. I'm sorry I threw a monkey wrench into the works. Ali and I actually have news too. I don't know if you noticed, but she's not helping Bells and your mom like she usually does."

I look around and notice that she's on a chaise, off to the side of the yard, in the shade.

He lets out a loud whistle. "It's a day of announcements, folks! Alice and I are pregnant again!"

Loud shouts resound through the yard again.

Emmett joins in. "I graduate in a few weeks and Rosalie is moving in with me!"

Another round of loud yells almost echoes from my guests, and Bella and I are reeling with the overwhelming surprise of all the good news. I kiss her cheek and we watch our family, friends and neighbors begin to get into the groove of the party.

The hot dogs and hamburgers are hot and delicious and served to order. The salads and breads as well as the baked ziti and stuffed shells are on the tables.

I feel Maria's gaze fall on me and look around for Bella. Our eyes meet across the yard and she smiles back at me. Seeing my eyes cut to Maria's position, she chuckles and walks toward me. "You're so funny, Edward. Do you think she'd try to kidnap you or something? Well, I'm here now…" She says with a twinkle in her eye. "I'll protect you."

I love that I've made Bella feel secure in herself and in my love for her. I wink at her and just say, "Thanks, love."

Annie and Ness are in the pool and having a great time. Maria stays away from me for the most part; just watching me and stalking my every move from afar.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward has just gone into the house when Maria walks up to me. "The ring is lovely, Bella. You make them happy and it's nice to see. I won't flirt or try to interfere but, damn…this isn't coming out right. Look: I'm not used to not getting what I want and I'm not good at conceding the fight for something I've wanted for a long time, so I'll try not to be rude and petulant while I attempt to be happy for you." She pauses. "Thanks for yesterday; Annie had an amazing time with you and Nessie at the mall and spa. I haven't done that kind of thing with her in a while and she really loved it…so thanks."

Not sure how to take her words, I only address the part about Annie. "You're welcome, Maria; Annie is a sweet girl. I'm glad they were able to patch things up and stay friends. Thanks for letting Annie stay over with Ness tonight. They're going to have lots of fun. I got a few kids movies, some ice cream and some popcorn for them to share and my brother will be on his best behavior with his girlfriend tonight. They'll have little Hale with them too, so they can't just ignore the kids."

"Your brother is a goofball…" She cracks a smile. "But I'm glad the girls will also be just next door to you. If he can't handle something, he'll come and get you…right?"

"Yes, Maria, I promise, Annie will be fine. We'll call you if anything comes up." I tell her. "Enjoy the rest of the BBQ."

"I'm actually going to go. So I'll find Edward and say good-bye, then I'll be on my way." She says stiffly.

"Ok, then; have a nice night." I say waving as she walks toward the house. I watch the guys as they hit the ball back and forth across the net.

Angela comes over and sits with me. We agree that the men from Rosalie's garage are some fabulous eye-candy and then she asks me if I've ever read any of Marie Blackwell's novels.

"Ang," I ask. "Can you keep a secret?"

She nods slowly. "Sure, why?"

I smirk. "Because…I am going to tell you something about Marie Blackwell that nobody knows but me and few select people that she trusts."

She frowns, but her eyes widen. "You're friends with her?"

My smile blooms. "Marie Blackwell is just a pen-name, Angela. What would you say if I told you that you've already met your favorite author…and she's here, in this back yard… right now?"

She shakes her head. "No way… Are you serious?"

"Would you like me to point her out to you?" I ask.

She nods so fast that her head should pop off and roll away.

I make a show of getting up and looking around before pointing to my reflection in the window. "There she is…" Looking back at her, I see her jaw is hanging wide open and she's staring at the window. I giggle. "C'mon, Angela, say something!"

"I-I-I…" She stammers. "I'm friends with my FAVORITE author and I can't TELL anyone!"

I laugh and hug her. "We'll tell Ben and Edward's family knows so you can talk about it with them but I like my privacy."

Angela sighs, heavily. "I love you, Bella…I love you and your work is fabulous but this secret is going to KILL me! I don't know how I'm going to keep it from the girls in the fan club!"

_**Edward's POV**_

The grilling is done and most of the food has been put away, either in stomachs or in containers as left overs. I'm just taking out the desserts so the ice cream can thaw a bit and the cakes and pies can get sliced. I hear the door behind me open and think it's Bella wanting to help so I turn to face her, but I was wrong. It's not my fiancé. It's Maria.

"Hi Edward; I'm on my way out and I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." She says, calling me by the correct name for the first time in history. "The ring is lovely. It really suits Bella. I can see she makes you both happy, so I won't try to hit on you anymore. I'll tell you what I told her: I'm used to getting what I want and I'm not good at conceding the fight for something I've wanted for such a long time, but I'll try not to be rude while I attempt to be happy for you both." She pauses. "I thanked Bella for including Annie yesterday. She had a hell of a time at the mall and spa and she'll have fun with Ness and Hale and Bella's brother later. Thanks for letting her stay and re-inviting me for dinner. I hope we'll be friendly…for the girls' sakes."

"I'm sure we can manage that, Maria. Thanks for joining us; have a nice night and we'll see you when you pick Annie up in the morning." I give her a relieved smile. I'm so glad she's not going to cause trouble today. She seems to have gotten over things rather quickly, though. Oh, well…nothing I need to worry about.

Mom comes in as Maria walks out. "What did she want, Edward?"

"She just wanted to say good-bye and promise not to hit on me anymore. Hey, Mom, you made the 'Death by Chocolate' right? I didn't see it in the fridge."

"Your father's just gone to get it, son." She says. "We knew you wouldn't have much room in there so we left it at Alice's this morning. You know, Bella called me a few days ago."

I frown. "What did she want?"

"She specifically requested the 'Death by Chocolate' cake for the BBQ…didn't you tell her that I make it for all the special occasions in the family?" My mom asks with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Uhmmm, no…I kind of told her I'd ask you to make it special." I say as my face flushes with color.

"Well, then, I'm glad I just told her 'yes'." She smiles as my dad walks into the house.

"Hey, son, I saw Maria leaving. I guess she finally got the hint!" He says.

I nod and chuckle as mom helps me start slicing and plating the 'Death by Chocolate'. Jasper and Dad each take two plates so I raise an eyebrow.

"What…? One is for my pregnant wife and this other one is mine." Jasper says, defensively.

Dad says. "I'm taking this one to my future daughter-in-law and the other is for me."

I smirk, accepting their statements and getting back to work. After setting out all the plates for my guests, I take my plate and find Bella.

She's sitting with Alice and Rose in the shade. "Hi, Edward, I've been having so much fun with everyone. You grill really well and I'm really enjoying my cake." Her smile turns into a playful narrow-eyed glare. "You know, your father just mentioned that it was a good thing I like this cake so much because apparently Esme makes it for all the special occasions in the family. Isn't that something?"

Once again, I blush while Rosalie and my sister have a laugh at my expense.

We joke around, laughing and playing the day away until it's just the family. The kids start watching a movie while the grown-ups clear the yard and put things away. Finally we all sit down and the interrogation begins. Have we decided on a date? Will the wedding be a large or small affair? Have we thought about the honeymoon? Has Bella thought about her dress…her hair…her bridesmaids…? Have I thought about my tux or maybe a suit? What's going to happen to Bella's house? Will Emmett be able to buy it with Rose or can they just rent it from Bella? We answer as many of the questions as we can but soon it's time for them all to go.

Jasper and Alice make sure their son is tucked into his travel crib before they hug us and leave for the night. Alice is looking forward to helping with the wedding plans. Mom and Dad give us each a good-night hug and tell us to 'be good' and, under Mom's watchful eye, Dad apologizes for revealing my fib.

I smirk at him and say, "It's alright, Dad; she would've figured it out sooner or later, anyway."

They smile and leave us alone with Bella's brother and Rose.

"So, uh…Bells?" He asks.

"Yes, Em…?" She answers.

"Well, I was wondering when you'll be moving into Ed's place with him and the cutie." Emmett says.

I was going to talk to her about this in the morning anyway, so I look at her. "Good question, Em… Bella, would you like to tell us?"

"I hope nobody minds…but I plan on taking this seriously. Nessie needs me to set a good example as her new mom. I'll be staying in my own house until the wedding. So, little by little, I'll move my stuff over here, but not all at once and not right away. Edward, I think we should leave Em and Rose alone with the kids…Don't you?" She says, winking at me.

* * *

hnwhitlock2000, you're the best! Thanks for doing this so quickly!

I'm not feeling well, but here I am! I'm posting this for you all! I'm also hoping to have the next chapter of Long Forgiven out soon!

Merry Christmas! Happy New Year!

NEW CONTEST! HOSTED BY Dommella's Dungeon! I'm a judge! The theme is Lady in RED.  
There are 10 pics of women in RED dresses. Pick a picture and give us a story to go with it!  
Rules and regs for the contest are shown on the pages linked below. Good Luck to all Entries!

www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

http:/dommellasdungeon . blogspot . ?zx=23656ab5ba09b3fe


	16. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**Not an Update: DO NOT REVIEW!**

I've entered a contest! I will have **2 **entries.

If you can guess which stories are mine I'll put a shout out in my next chapter of SH and HM that I'm currently working on.

DATES TO REMEMBER

**April 1 - May 10th** -Accepting Entries

**May 13 - May 27** -Voting open

**May 31st** - Winners announced

Please read ALL the stories in this contest and review them.

I look forward to seeing your guesses!

http:/www . fanfiction . net/u/2743940/showerstoflowers


End file.
